


If Love's Elastic

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Humor, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2019, Royalty, Ryuji isn’t a brat he swears, but he’s actually a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Being set up in an arranged marriage for your kingdom was tough enough for Prince Sakamoto.And falling in love with your gardener might have just made it more difficult.Pegoryu Week Day 5: Free day





	1. Chapter 1

With the dwindling days of spring bringing greatness to the lands surrounding Ryuji’s kingdom, he could only watch as it’s citizens immediately started on summer duties. Farm lands with workers constantly out in the scorching sun, cobblers making lighter shoes with the oncoming heat… soon they’d be preparing for something else. 

A harsh winter drove them to a famine, and darkness fell upon the kingdom. King Sakamoto run out by a mob a few years back, the Queen was left to pick up the messy pieces he’d left behind. Hunger spreading east to west, the poor not having proper medical attention. Needless to say, he never saw his mother much anymore. Always on her way to fix something, and dote on her people like they were her own children. 

With spring brought a trade in from another province. Food, and plenty of it, in exchange for one major, heavily debated thing. Ryuji shivering at just the memory of when he was informed, he knew what had to be done. Death was spreading rather quickly, and if something out of his control had to happen to fix that, he would do it in a heartbeat... but of course, that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t complain. 

Leaning out on his balcony, and watching as the shrubbery swayed in the lovely breeze, he couldn’t help but to sigh. The lawn clippings not yet cleaned up, he wondered where the funding for such beautiful work had come from. Everything so hazy since the neighbors King had come over for a proposition, life had suddenly become distant. 

Honestly, he still couldn’t believe it himself.

To have an arranged marriage in protection over the lives of many in their kingdom, despite his mom saying otherwise, he  _ must _ do what was right. It may have been so far from desirable to him, but as the prince, he needed to step up. Even if they swore he’d be able to back out, he’d be a monster to deny aid to those who needed it most. 

The gold band on his finger glistened in the sun so high in the sky, and distantly, he wondered if the person he’d be marrying knew much about him anyway. Like his hobbies, his personality, his way of life, because out of all the months this was being set up, he hadn’t once seen who he’d be marrying. 

Were they good looking at least? Did they enjoy the simple things in life as much? Or perhaps, was talking and spending time together something taboo and foreign? He truly hoped for all of that, and a nice mix of interesting qualities and activities. 

To spend your life together with a stranger had sounded scary and idiotic in the beginning. But as the months wore on, the thought of something so different and new, began to excite him. He’d be lucky to find someone willing enough to tame his wild needs and soul. 

New lands to roam, new people to show his kindness to. Guards upon guards around, but not bombarding him as much as the castle here, it did feel awful to wish to spend his days in the kingdom of his spouse. 

“Good morning, your majesty.” His ears had picked up, wind rustling the leaves around, he surely would’ve missed it if he had still been thinking so hard. 

Peering over the ledge, his hands gripped the strong wood railing, and a smile spread across his face. Watching as the man below with shears in his hands, sent a gentle one back up to him. Gloves already caked in dirt, hair tied back, and rather dingy clothes, boy was he a sight for sore eyes. 

“I told you to call me Ryuji. Or at least Prince Sakamoto… majesty just sounds too fancy for me,” he let his words fall over the balcony. 

Shrugging and admitting defeat, the man adjusted his glasses, “But you are royalty, I must honor that in some way.” 

“Then, take me away from here, thats my order as prince,” he begged, watching the others face twist into disappointment yet again, “I want to be with you, not some snotty heir to another kingdom.” 

“I’m but a simple gardener, your majesty,” he repeated what he’d said so many times before, “You haven’t even given this arrangement a chance, perhaps she’s lovely.” 

Rolling his eyes and playing the needy act, his roots began to show. The core of his being having been rotten by recent years of pampering, he whined, “It’s ain't a princess. That’s why it’s so freakin’ controversial throughout both our lands. Two upcoming kings wedding each other has never been done before!” 

“But you still have not met him, so you shall not judge,” he said, causing Ryuji to roll his eyes. 

Scoffing and thinking about more things than he should, he remembered his mother's words. Her suggestion that the king wasn’t bad, that he was young and sprite. A boy his age forced to the throne, he was doing a marvelous job at taking over, guiding his kingdom to prosperity 

His mother had told him that the king was handsome, that he had a lovely voice and way of soothing things without saying a word. Which worried Ryuji immensely,  _ because he was a jabberjaw.  _

_ _ Looks didn’t necessarily matter to him, but as his mom described him as suave and wonderful to look at, he figured he didn’t even need to worry about that fact. 

“I know I cannot Judge, Akira.” He practically threw himself backwards, “But I’d rather marry you.” 

Hearing a chuckle, the prince scowled at the gardeners ability to laugh at a deep conversation, “We both know that’s impossible. Royalty must not marry common folk if they are the only heir.” 

Grunting in response, Ryuji leaned over the railing again, watching the striking man below trim up the beautiful roses so perfectly placed, “I’m the prince, I should be able to change that rule.” 

“I’d love to be with you, your majesty.” Above him, he watched as the prince shrunk back in on himself in embarrassment, something he couldn’t help but smile at, “But I’m afraid our relationship wouldn’t be able to escape just the two of us.”

“I’ll run away with you.” He simply stated, like Akira’s death in doing that was some casual matter, “Then I can let you pick whatever flowers you want to plant at our new home.” 

It was well known between the two that love was in the air. Ryuji spending hours milling around in the grounds, had discovered this man only recently. And had fallen head over heels in that short time, no hiding his face or denials could escape the gardeners knowledge. 

He would always flirt back to Ryuji too, which made the prince even more upset. To know someone who he would love to spend his days with, someone who would return his feelings… and he was forbidden to be together with him? Life being so entirely unfair, sometimes he wished he was locked away in a tower so he never even knew what love had felt like. 

“Prince Sakamoto,” someone knocked on his door, and he reluctantly turned towards it, “The meeting is beginning shortly, the Queen was asking if you were ready or not?” 

The voice familiar, it wasn’t a pleasant thing. Knowing of course, that they were simply doing their job, his escorting guards only wanted to do what was told of them. Even if that meant hounding him repeatedly, protectiveness practically seeping through the thick wood door. 

“Ah-“ he looked back down to catch the knowing look being thrown over the shoulder of the man below, scowling back in return, “Yes. Yes I am ready, I shall be out in a moment!” 

“Akira,” he called out, glad to drop the formal language. Watching with anticipation as he finally turned, a fist full of weeds and rather sly look to his face. 

“Don’t you dare let me leave this castle without speaking to you, ya prick.” 

Nodding, it was the only thing he really could do, knowing that any ‘no,’ would promptly be disregarded, “I will try my best, your majesty. No promises.” 

It wasn’t a good enough answer, but it simply had to do. The gardener reluctant as the prince above huffed, worry pinched between his brow, knowing full well that meetings never went extraordinarily well in his presence. Ever since the announcement of the lands only prince being sent to another kingdom, tensions had been astonishingly high. And unfortunately, Prince Ryuji was one to want and make everyone happy. 

Quickly closing the doors to the balcony, there was a small and futile attempt to calm himself before reaching for the door handle. A deep breath and a hand to his chest to sooth it’s beating, this meeting was going to be tough. 

With the councils of the two kingdoms joining for decisions and preparations, he was expected to be out front and center. And certainly, to be pulled back and forth between issues. 

One of his favorite guards, Takamaki, who insisted on first name basis after serving Ryuji since they were both young, stood outside with a displeased face. Not matching the stone expressions his other two regulars, Suzui and Mishima. Knowing she had full power and seniority to scold the prince as much as he wanted to. 

“Were you preparing in there on what to say? We laid your clothes out for you hours ago, Ryuji.” She scolded, disappointment in her features. 

His mind was too busy thinking about Akira to care about such matters. Trying not to sound so uninterested in his little huff of pent up air he audibly released. 

Suzui reached up and quickly fixed his collar, “Prince Ryuji, you mustn’t take this situation lightly.”

Adding on, Mishima closed the door firmly, glancing around the hall before sighing. His keys jingling at his waist, “One wrong move, and a war could break out, my Prince.”

Of course. As if he hadn’t been told the same things countless times, he truly had so many questions he’d never even think about asking. Like,  _ why the heck a newly positioned King would choose a male bride. Someone who was barely a prince before he was on the throne. Someone he’d never met before, who he knew nothing about, and who could never provide a child???  _

“I am aware,” he assured, starting at his short walk to the great hall, boots of the group echoing down the corridor, “I’ve been preparing for months, please do not fret.”

_ Using formal language felt so unlike himself… _

With a laugh and a pat to his shoulder, Ann shook her head, “It’s you, Ryuji. How could we not be concerned?” 

Chatter from a few spaces ahead, his heart had started to seize up. Knowing full well his future would be decided in moments, with dozens of authoritative figures stood around and threw judgments on both sides. Placed directly in the middle of all the confusion. 

The last meeting they’d held, had completely made what Ryuji was worrying about, well placed. Remembering back to the outcry of his own people when he’d publicly accepted the marriage proposal. 

Just before reaching the dreaded hall, his mother emerged, head already cast to the floor. Obvious tension built up in her stance, her walk showed it even more, wracking her hands before she looked up. 

Face stern and clothing as exceptional as always, everything seemed to melt away when faced with her son. Coming up rather quickly, and meeting him halfway before bringing him into a hug. 

“Ryuji, please,” she practically whispered, “Please know that this is going to be difficult.” 

Nodding, he pulled away, still in her embrace as he searched her face for any sort of clue, “Is he here, mamma?” 

Closing her eyes, the long sigh she let out would have answered his question, “No, no sweetie. He isn’t. Everything has seemed on the fence lately, I’m fully aware. But know when I say this, you will love him.” 

A laugh mixed with a scoff, he finally dropped their hold, “You’ve never told me why you’re so sure of that, ma.” 

Dusting off dust that wasn’t there, two hands planted firmly on his shoulders, her eyes narrowed. The look of assurance so graciously able to transfer through her stare, “You shall find out in due time.” 

As soon as he sentence ended, the peacekeeper from the other land who had started this whole ordeal, stepped in to interrupt. Gentle in the way she called out to them.

“Your highnesses,” she bowed quickly, glancing back into the room with a bit of uncertainty, “The meeting shall begin now.”

Bowing back, like she always had, Queen Sakamoto took ahold of speaking, “Thank you, Niijima.” 

Looking to the prince, and his entourage of guards surrounding him, her smile full of hope caught their rather-  _ skeptical faces.  _ Ryuji trying his hardest to be encouraging by sending one straight back, nothing could possibly hide his overwhelming fear. 

_ What was Akira up to?  _ Had he left already? Gone home to whatever mysterious place he had lived all this time? 

Back when he’d first stumbled upon the rather dashing looking guy tending to his flowers, everything about him seemed suspicious. Which, unfortunately for everyone, Ryuji was so,  _ so,  _ into. Practically falling into his arms. (if you considered his arms the flowerbed he was working on.)

All he knew was that his name was Akira, that his mother strangely trusted him far more than she should have, and that he always disappeared for periods of time. Only meeting three months ago, his presence at the start of this marriage fiasco, had caused Ryuji to fall deeply in love. 

But, now, he had to marry a man he’d only heard about… and it  _ sucked.  _

“Citizens and guests,” was shouted, “The Queen and Prince of West Shujin!” Some man Ryuji had never seen before shouted. Alerting the chatter and conversation to cease as the two shone brightly in the doorway. Illuminated by the large windows in the corridor, from their perspective, they couldn’t even see the masses of people standing up for them. 

_ “Oh the prince looks radiant.”  _ He’d heard one woman say. Trying his best to keep a cool look, and make his way to the front table without any hiccups. 

_ “I wish I could wed him,”  _ A girl whispered, and another snickered in response. Ryuji’s ears picking up every single thing, instead of focusing on the more pressing matters. Never in a million years did he see himself worthy of such praise. 

With Ann and the others trailing close behind, he got a good look at the citizens attending before finding his seat. The sea of people spreading for what seemed like miles, he knew immediately that the hall was packed beyond the capacity limit. Everyone wanting to see what was going to become of the interesting situation before them. 

Taking one last big breath, he sat down, turning to thank his wonderful guards, the whole room was put into a silence. The combined retinue of both kingdoms seated alongside him, he looked to his mother to start the meeting. 

Everyone sat down. And her dazzling smile that won them over in the first place, shone through brighter than the windows above. 

“Greetings, friends from near, and far!” She announced, voice reaching the back in waves, “Thank you for attending this meeting, it is my duty to have you all involved in the kingdoms affairs.” 

The whole kingdom adored his mom, which were well placed thoughts. Her kindness and compassion, and actual will to put the people before her, was something revolutionary. Dealing with the Sakamoto throne for years, to finally have his father take over after the decent that was his grandfather… things quickly escalated. 

Poverty levels grew, angry workers with no pay or benefits. Money drained into his own selfish needs and wants, everyone was surprised a plague didn’t break out with the filth that had become the city streets. 

Needless to say, when it had come out that the Queen and Prince were being abused… the people had enough. One wayward servant spilling their guts to the townspeople about the bruises and the violence of brought on by their King, even the guards stood by as he was dragged out. 

“I know the circumstances around this, aren’t favorable.” She made sure to have her gaze fix upon the whole room, constantly looking in every direction, the murmurs of agreement a resonance, “But to us, it is for the good of both kingdoms.” 

Gesturing to the woman in armor who spoken to them in the hall earlier, his mother stepped back for her to speak, “I am Niijima Makoto of Inaba. Right hand to the upcoming king, I can assure you of the prosperity this shall bring.” 

Glancing to Ryuji, she put on a smile that could be construed as… comforting..? 

“King Narukami has decided to step down after years of great ruling. His cousin who has been raised to take the position, has taken the crown.”

Another woman sitting a few people down from Ryuji, raised her hand to add on, “It was a beautiful coronation. And we assure you all that the new King is qualified beyond belief.” 

“Yes, thank you Okumura.” Niijima bowed slightly. 

What felt so normal for their neighbors, was the thought of same sex marriage. The former ruler having a husband from Ryuji's own kingdom, the worker-turned King, was partially responsible for the acceptance of having their prince marry someone of the same gender.

“After discussing with my peers and court, there has been a decision made about the wedding.” The guard gave the stage back to Queen Sakamoto as she mimicked the stepping back. 

Gentle and calm, she smiled again. Catching a few eyes as she did so, the prince watched their immediate melting of doubt, just with a simple motion. 

A hand now on Ryuji’s shoulder, her grace was radiating, “In two months time, the wedding between my son and the King shall take place here.” 

Catching a few murmurs of satisfaction, her grin widened, “Prince Sakamoto will depart from our land this Friday, and I welcome you all to send him off. The route of the carriage from the castle shall be posted about.” 

“He will spend the next month's learning their ways and customs. Under the strict supervision of his own guards from West Shujin, as well as Niijima herself.” 

_ Ah? So that was it?  _ He’d be leaving in two days. 

Everything as always, was going far too fast for his liking. But of course, he had to stand by, smile, and act like these decisions were perfectly fine by him. Just a mere prince with a rightly overprotective mother, he never really got a say in what was happening. 

Perhaps as King of Inaba, he could share that power within the throne with his husband. Rule together, hand in hand, and help the people of the kingdom by working nicely. Few quarrels, his new man would have to be able to deal with all of Ryuji's stubbornness. Make compromises, and actually take into account his ideas or suggestions, it could only be a guess as to whether or not any of these hopes would be met. 

He’d never met the guy. 

For all Ryuji knew, he could have sweaty palms… did he really want to be hand in hand with someone with sweaty palms? 

Brief questions answered by anyone but Ryuji, before he’d known, Ann had tapped him on the shoulder to leave the meeting. Coming back to his senses to finally notice the mass of people beginning to depart, he bit down on his lip, and tried his best to play the role of a good prince with a practiced smile. 

It was only in the long corridor, a few steps away from the door, that Ann finally placed her opinion. 

“They have to be joking!” She’d startled her other guards, not caring for even a second as she continued with her rant, “Two days!?  _ Two!?”  _

Suzui, in all her patience with Ann over the years, stayed calm, “At least we’ll be together.”

“She’s right, being in a new place like that… I’m glad we won’t feel so lonely!” Mishima added, everyone ignoring the blank look to Ryujis face as they continued on to his room. Not really registering the words around him. 

A growl of frustration, Ann looked about ready to tear her hair out, “How do they expect us to prepare? We need substitute guards to watch over Ryuji, because  _ if I cannot say goodbye to my family. _ ” 

“It’s already been arranged.” The prince finally butted in, commentary a strange feeling without his input.

She snapped her mouth shut and looked to the one she’d been neglecting over her anger. Immediately softening upon seeing his downcast expression. 

Picking up the pace, his own power in it all finally kicked in, “I had no say in deciding this, so I shall exercise my right in my final days as prince here.” 

Stopping in front of his door, he pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of the actions we would be taking until Friday, “Mishima, call replacements for you three to protect me. You deserve the time to say goodbye, as this is  _ not  _ fair to you in any way.” 

They were silent for a moment. All watching, all too concerned for Ryuji rather than themselves.

“Are you sure?” Suzui asked, not hesitating im reaching out to comfort him, “I know this is difficult…” 

Nodding solemnly, he gave an assured look to the people who would cross kingdoms to ensure his safety. To the guards he’d known since he was young, watching them train to personally serve him as if it was what they were born to do. His friends, who only wanted to protect him, “We all have our own things to do in the next two days.” 

Everyone was silenced again, and Mishima heeded his orders. Making his way around to corner to go retrieve their substitutes. 

With that, he opened his door, and entered his room. Standing in the middle of it for a moment, Ryuji took a deep breath. Ready to suffocate himself with a pillow, and scream out muffled profanities into the fabric. So incredibly upset, that even doing  _ that  _ seemed miniscule to the damage he wanted to cause in his displeasure. 

Ann was right,  _ how could this be fair?  _

Pacing around, body shaking more than it should’ve, his thoughts raced with so many things. What he’d be missing, what he’d have to pack, who he’d have to say farewell to. 

He’d predicted a week at least… not two freakin’ days! How? How was any of this okay by his mother? How did his future husband think this was acceptable to the one he’d be wedding in…  _ in two months.  _

_ _ Hot tears streamed down his face, and he swore to be quiet. Knowing that openly crying would show his weakness, and that if his mother saw, the whole thing would be canceled in minutes. 

As much as he wanted her to do that, he couldn’t let his whole kingdom down. Knowing it would spark a war, and knowing he’d be disappointed with himself for years to come.

Making a mental list, the crying did not cease as he sat on his bed. Trying to come up with a game plan to make his last days in the castle enjoyable, while getting his work done at the same time. 

_ _ It dawned on him, finally wiping away the tears that had left streaks to his skin, looking to the window to see that the sun had dipped below the tree line. Bringing darkness to one of his last days in this kingdom. 

_ The meeting was that long?  _

So, technically…  _ he had one day.  _ Tomorrow would be his  _ official  _ last day in the castle. Tomorrow. 

One god damned day. 

Gathering everything he had within himself, and preparing to spend the next few hours packing every piece of clothing he possibly could into his travel trunk. That mental list from earlier? Yeah. Forget it. 

He may have been  _ far  _ different than the other princes from other kingdoms, personality wise. But on the pampered, well off side? If he didn’t have his nice slippers and his favorite mug,  _ he might as well have been stripped of his clothing _ . 

One trunk of shirts and fancy jackets he wore out and about, then caused a second trunk to be pulled. His pants, pajamas, and other lounging clothing… had spurred another trunk. Because he needed one to put his shoes, and under garments. 

Six of the large boxes stacked upon each other later, his room was barren, and sad looking. Well into the night by the time he’d finished, all he was left to do was plop down on his bed. Pouting all the while, trying not to think about the fact that he was moving. That his bedroom he’d had for years, with his own ways of furniture placement, and his wonderfully comfy bed… wouldn’t be his safe haven anymore. 

Foreign castles were built much different, and with all of his own personality taken by the large mass of travel storage in the corner, everything seemed to really be put into perspective at that moment. 

Only looking to the vase on his bedside stand, he sighed at the remnant piece of him. The flowers he’d always made sure to pick with Akira, yellow and red against each other in a mismatched bouquet. 

_ Bouquet.  _

_ Flowers.  _

_ _ “Hello, your majesty, pardon the intrusion-“ 

He bolted up to see the tuft black hair, and then, the entire face, of the gardener he’d completely forgotten about. Scaling the buildings vines like Ryuji had done so many times before, he stepped onto the outer edge of the railing. 

_ Akira.  _

Before he could even lift himself over the balcony fully, Ryuji was there at  the railing, reaching over and gripping his arms. Pulling him up and over, and into an embrace he didn’t know he needed. 

To have the hands wrap around him in return, and squeeze tightly, made him want to cry again. Burying his face into the floral scent on his neck, and wondering if the man  _ ate  _ flowers too. 

“I see you’ve already packed.” He commented, knowing full well he wouldn’t get an answer. Fingers ready to card through his hair as he peeked into the room.

If Ryuji hadn’t smothered himself with his pillow earlier, he sure as hell wanted to do it now with Akira’s presence. 

“Come on now, Prince Ryuji,” he tried to pull away to look into his eyes. Emphasis heavily on  _ try  _ as the grip he held wouldn’t budge, “Did you really think I wouldn’t come to see you before you’d left?” 

With no answer, the gardener furrowed his brow, and did his best to not be offended.  _ Not even a shake of his head?  _

He nudged the other with his head, as it was the only body part he could really use in being bound by a hug so tightly, “Did you..?” 

Feeling his presence loosen, it was worrying to the man. Finally able to get a full look at his sorrow filled face, eyes red and puffy below now that he’d been brought into the light, Akira couldn’t help but to frown. Seeing the loose version of someone so lively all the time, did this whole situation break him?

Because certainly with the whole plan of the kingdoms… that wasn’t supposed to happen.  _ At all.  _

“Your majesty, please.” He coaxed, moving them into the warmth of the now barren room, “Talk to me at least.” 

Ryuji dropped his hold, and shuffled back a bit, giving in to looking straight into Akira’s eyes. His pouty lip, and hunched posture, had struck something deep within the gardener that made him feel immensely sad. 

The usual brown so warm and welcoming, light eyelashes fluttering when he’d become delighted, or excited, had all but disappeared. Leaving the shell of the beauty, to be murky, and watery. That honey glow that lit up when they’d met his own, was far away, matched now with wet lashes. 

“I-“ 

_ What could he possibly say?  _

“Prince Ryuji-“ 

“I just wanna hear you talk, Akira.” He’d finally said, breaking any sort of predictability between the two. 

It was always Ryuji who spoke. Bubbly laugh, and cute way of breaking the formalities of being a royal, it was a good way to fill what would otherwise be empty space. Voice not smooth, or steady, it’s truly what made listening to him jabber so frequently, enjoyable beyond belief. 

Taking a step back to process what he thought was a request, he’d expressed his concerns, “But your majesty-“ he couldn’t help but to stutter out a laugh, “Your words are far more special than mine.” 

Simply shaking his head, he hadn’t bothered making eye contact anymore, “I don’t want to forget the sound of your voice, Akira.” 

A bit shocked, he choked on his words, “You act like I’m dying.” 

“No I’m not,” the space between them grew, and he took no time to flop onto his bed, “I’m the one dying here.” 

“You tell me not to call you a prince, but you sure act like one.” He shrugged, waiting for the mouth drop of offense.

You see, despite the crown, and the gold encrusted suits… or the fancy words… and the mom who was Queen. Ryuji wasn’t a prince by any means unless absolutely necessary. And what was just said to him by someone he was sure understood his woes… it  _ was like being spit in the face. _

_ _ “Don’t you dare make me regret wanting to see you before I leave.” 

Rolling his eyes, and finding a spot on the bed not currently occupied by Ryuji, Akira clicked his tongue, and held back the urge to sigh, “Again, this isn’t the last time I’ll be seeing you, your majesty.” 

He scrunched up his nose, “I’m marrying another man, Akira.  _ A king.  _ And I don’t think he’d appreciate me flirting with a gardener, don’t ya think?” 

His points and returned fire were fair enough, but of course the man had to shrug and say something, “Well, lets just say I will make sure this isn’t the last time you’ll see me. On my life.” 

“On your life?” He asked, intrigued now, “That’s some serious stuff. You gonna break into the castle or somethin’?”

Sending a quick smile, before Ryuji could even process, his knight in shining armor stood with grace. Leaning over the bed to sneak a kiss to the princes forehead, his curt laugh of satisfaction sent flame through Ryuji’s veins.

_ Hold up.  _ Hold on. Wait. He needed to stay right where he was at. He needed to let the speechless man look for words to respond with, for such a wild and magnificent thing.

“Or something,” he chose.

Frozen in disbelief, he lay still in his bed, and watched as the man he’d risk everything for, disappear off the balcony. His heart already aching, trying to register his departure, his visit in general, and…  _ the kiss!?  _

_ As if moving kingdoms wasn’t hard enough.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long. I’ve just not had the energy for this story and suddenly had been struck by the urge to do another chapter. 
> 
> I felt like I’d give you guys one instead of waiting for me to finish. I’ve got most of the last chapter fleshed out so it hopefully shouldn’t take AS long

When the sun peeked over the horizon, and the town began to stir, the warm summer mornings blessed the town in an orange glow. Quiet, although there was anticipation bubbling within even those who didn’t care one ounce before… 

This morning, as the people walked the cobblestone paths, and filled in the sidewalks of the Main Street, there was something nobody quite knew how to react to. Some happy, some sharing melancholy glances to those still with residual anger… the kingdom of West Shujin joined together despite the whispers. 

The children’s band, so used to playing the marching song of their land, began to play before the heat began to rise. Instruments echoing down the streets as they neared, the sounds of hooves brought the carriage with the most precious cargo of all. 

“Good luck, Prince Ryuji!” A little boy had shouted, running alongside the cart with more joy than most citizens held. 

Peeking from behind the curtain, he flashed his smile, and waved to the child, “Thank you, stay in school!” 

Stopping in his tracks with a gaped mouth, Ryuji was lucky enough to catch his burst of pure excitement. Jumping up in the air and squealing as he turned back from where he’d come, ready and eager to tell everyone he’d spoken to the prince. 

“You just made his day… or year, perhaps.” Suzui had commented, taking her position as the guard inside the carriage. 

Ann and Mishima rode alongside on their steeds, weaponry a warning to not try anything. Sharp enough to bring down a forest of trees, if it weren’t for the whole intimidating look put on their faces, the swords would definitely do it for them. 

Shrugging, he went back to waving to the crowds. Half-assed, and careless, his interest was in the conversation brought on by the woman, “I just know I’d like my influence to be.. er.  _ Positive.”  _

_ _ Smiling, her beam had never failed to soothe his worries or aches, “You’ve always been a terrific role model for everyone.”

Spotting the wall that surrounded their kingdom, the pit in his stomach had suddenly grown. Despite the happy face he displayed, those gigantic bricks, and the countless guards standing by the gate, had caused dread to course through his veins. 

“I try,” he sent nonchalantly, purposefully hiding his grim expression from Suzui as the crowd grew louder. Ready to send him off into the unknown, not knowing what was going to happen, was a shared thought between the citizens, and their departing prince. 

They’d gathered behind the carriage once it had reached the exit, screaming good lucks, cheering him on. It was hard not to feel joyful at the support being thrown at him in copious amounts… but yet, somehow Ryuji had found a way to be depressed. Finding the few reluctant faces when he’d looked out the back window at the mass of people, whatever was on his path, was far too scary for him to think about. 

Stinging at the thought, as they left, the gate shutting, and the clank of the heavy wood hook closing it, had signified a new chapter. The voices being muted, Ryuji wondered how quickly they would be back to their normal lives. Forgetting the prince until absolutely necessary.

The Queen, however, had already begun the wedding plans before he’d even kissed her farewell. No goodbyes needed, the solidity of such a word wasn’t welcomed in their promise of greatness in the whole, “arranged marriage,” thing. 

Their agreement was to better the kingdom, to return hand in hand with their neighbor. Show the people what unity was, and bring himself back home so she could squish his face, and smother him with her special kisses, royal status making them all the more important.

Of course that doesn't mean there weren't any tears. Tightly wrapped in her arms, dressed well in preparation to meet his fiancé, they had hugged for what seemed like seconds. All too short for his liking, when they pulled away, he couldn’t help but want to go right back. Always his comfort in trying times, so far away, he couldn’t run to her for a calming embrace.

A peck to his cheek, hands clasping his own, and placing responsibility through their palms. The trust and faith she held in her son, had finally prepared him to let go. Watching as she unfastened the beautiful gem around her neck, one she’d held for years upon years, and placed it in his grasp. Her own necklace a sign of herself in his departure, to have it in his possession as they separated, he would’ve loved to hold on to that reassurance all the way out of the kingdom… and maybe it could help. 

“What if he’s like,  _ drop dead gorgeous,”  _ Ann had finally butted in. Time ticking by on their five hour journey, Ryuji made a mental note to keep better track. Knowing now that at least an hour had gone by as he was stuck in his head, running over the things that had happened only a bit ago. 

Scoffing in return, all he could think when ‘gorgeous,’ had been said, was of a certain gardener, “I’m not shallow, despite what my crown would suggest.” 

Mishima decided to also join, leaving the driver of the carriage to listen to such a conversation, “If his personality is bad, but his looks are impeccable, would it be so bad, your majesty?” 

They were all lucky the guard Niijima and her own group were a bit ahead. Because surely they wouldn’t have appreciated their harsh words.

“Of course it would be! Who do you think I am you-“ 

Shiho sent him a stare, one that told him to  _ not _ be so rash, and use his words politely, “I want to know he’s a good person, you guys. I can’t spend the rest of my life with some fool who treats me like garbage.” 

The horse Ann had been riding, sighed, and Ryuji couldn’t relate more, hearing their hooves hit the ground as they traveled, “You're right, we’re simply teasing you. If anything, if the King is mean and crude, we’d be the first ones to make sure nothing of the sort would happen.” 

Looking to Mishima for his own response, he found relief in the firm shake of his head. Seeming to be proud of his position to jump and protect the prince. 

Settling back into his seat, his mind wandered alongside the cattle that roamed the fields around them. Crops of various foods, it seemed like they’d stretched on until the horizon, furthering his point that he’d never been this far from his home. Always sticking close to the walls, and never being allowed on any journeys to far away lands, the openness of this new world seemed a bit intimidating. 

Queen Sakamoto was always the over-protective type. Especially when his father was exiled. The only place eyes weren’t on him was when he escaped to the garden. Embarrassed at the memory of running to the forest behind the castle after he scaled the walls, being caught after his mother’s panic and subsequent search party… 

Needless to say he was scolded… and. 

Really he needed to go on to another topic!

What would his husband look like? How did his mother know he’d adore him? 

Forehead heating up, he wanted to touch the spot that was kissed by the man he’d truly wanted to be with. Deciding against it in the hopes he wouldn’t look weird, Ryuji tried to promise himself to not think of him. 

But? How? With a magnificent smile that sent adoration through his veins, and excitement to his own heart. Having such lovely hair to accompany the slyness of a grin he’d plastered when he’d bantered back and forth… swaying so majestically, it was practically unfair. 

Fingers that should’ve been rough, and calloused, so strangely soft and gentle. The few times he’d touched them, and felt them upon his own skin, was enough to put the prince into a coma. 

His eyes? Those beautiful steel wonders that could cause a winter storm to appear if he blinked too hard? So beautiful, such a cold grey-

…

_ He promised himself he wouldn’t think of Akira on this trip.  _ But unfortunately, all that did for Ryuji was cause more heartache…

Boy, he needed a nap. 

Time wasn’t going fast enough, but at the same time for his nerves,  _ it was going a mile a minute.  _ His anxiety begging for it to slow down as they’d suddenly reached the half hour mark to their destination. The prince making a mental note to not sleep if he wanted to preserve time. 

Now he had to plan what to say to his fiancée. Now he had to think about staring at him, at his  _ lips.  _ And knowing he’d have to kiss those in two months time, in front of thousands. 

Would the castle be kept cool in these hot months like his own? Did they have beautiful gardens and copious amounts of courtyards he could spend his time leisuring in? As much as he loved his own, he’d yearned for large areas full of lush greenery and magnificent flowers of all colors. Sticking to the one made specifically for him outside his window back home, had truly begun to feel too tight.  _ He could only hope for a hedge maze like he’d always wanted back at home.  _ But was that asking too much? 

Mind running rampant, he skimmed over the thought of advice, and who the heck he could ask of it from?

_ Could he ask the former kings husband how to cope with the whole, ‘new kingdom,’ situation!? _

_ _ Coming from West Shujin himself, King Narukami’s husband would know first hand about how life was in transferring kingdoms. How to adjust. Even if the former wasn’t royalty to begin with, surely he’d be able to point out some tips on the journey Ryuji was about to take.

_ _ “Your highness,” someone who was not his own pesky guards, interrupted his thoughts. Perfect timing before he’d gotten too deep in thinking of all the ways he was bound to screw up.

Perking up, like slouching as royalty was a crime, he smiled to the one he remembered as Niijima, “Yes?”

“The King has ordered a welcoming ball in two days' time for you,” her horses hooves loudly clanking didn’t take away from her obvious nerves, “So, unfortunately I don’t know if your first meeting will be today.” 

_ You’re fucking joking. _

_ _ With a wide beam, practiced all these years with grace, he nodded his head, “Thank you, it’s okay. I understand completely that he must be a busy man.” 

_ It wasn’t okay, what the fuck. _

_ _ He would surely be meeting him at the altar at this point. Fed up with being denied the basic right to even his appearance, he was hoping the coronation had  _ at least _ brought portraits of his fiancée to the walls of their castle. Because he could still hold out hope for the paintings as a means of interaction. 

For hell's sake, even just a simple, “Hello,” from down the hallway would do, a blurry figure with words directed at Ryuji... Something other than what’s been passed down by everyone except the man he was due to be married to. He didn’t need looks,  _ he needed time with his future husband.  _

At this point it was starting to get suspicious, making him doubt whether or not the deal was solid due to the secrecy of his spouse… was the avoidance done on purpose? 

If at all true of his own worries, surely he wouldn’t have to have sex with the guy after the wedding. If he didn’t get so much as a half an hour with the King before the day, he could count on Ryuji keeping his legs shut. Shuddering at the thought of a stranger who could be chubby and gross clawing at his skin with haste… 

_ Okay he needed to stop.  _

_ _ He’d seen portraits of the former king, he was quite handsome, and they were related, so the new one must’ve caught  _ some _ genes. Plus, if he was training all his life to become the next ruler, that involved combat exercises. He’d at least be fit, built well enough to battle in a war. 

_ That was another thing often skipped over in his mind already too busy. He was a commander in an all too recent war.  _

_ _ Really building up his fame, Ryuji had totally forgotten he’d taken care of one of the most malicious Kings. Placed on the front lines with his army, they’d taken down the notorious Shido a few years back. 

The stories told of the final fight… how epic it was and how brave the soldiers were. The corruption didn’t last long, and word spread to kingdoms far and wide that Inaba meant  _ business.  _

Hopefully, he wasn’t too intimidated. Seeing a freakin’ war hero, doubling down as a King, the savior of his own kingdom,  _ and his husband. _

_ _ A warrior must surely be honorable, and worthy of his hand… right? He took down bad guys just as his mother had, and if his father wasn’t knocked down by her, West Shujin might’ve been Inaba’s next target. 

_ God he was going through such a story in his head.  _ Touching base on every possible thing, he had seemed to be all the more frazzled in the end… what was his purpose in recapping things like a storybook? To make himself even more miserable and anxious in the end??

“The gates are open, we’re clear to go, Miss.” the carriage driver had said, sparking the smile to Niijima’s face as she looked onward to something Ryuji couldn’t see. 

Peeking out a bit, it wasn’t hard to catch that glimpse she was grinning so fondly at. The kingdom was the definition of beauty before him, rolling hills only interrupted by the lovely sandstone colored walls wrapped around an extensive area. 

Of course there were the few stories of witches in huts that ate children deep in the thick forests outside his kingdom. Rumors of women who could grant wishes… but magic was something of that.  _ A rumor.  _ And whoever had brought up enough purple dust made of Hansel and Gretels bones, must’ve had a wand shoved so far up their ass to produce something so breathtaking. Inaba was so marvelous to the point that Ryuji could only use voodoo as an explanation.

Surely it had to be magic. Beauty seeping through the lands, tall magnificent trees shadowing a cobblestone path. All leading up to the intricate metal of a gate crafted by  _ gods,  _ guards in grey and red positioned with stone in their posture. Inaba screamed all things lavish, sunlight reflecting in the clear blue water of the river adjacent to the kingdom's walls, had struck his eyes, and made him see gold. 

Before he could even acknowledge the screams of people he could hear cheering him on, the other guard with Niijima spoke up. Soft tone of whom he thought was called Okumura, stopped his little mental tour, “Isn’t it just wonderful your Highness? I just love it here, and I hope you do too!” 

_ Ah hah. Little did she know, hope was all he was going on these past few weeks.  _

_ _ Forcing one out, he braced himself, looking back to see Shiho looking out her window I’m amazement. Cementing that belief deep inside him that all of this would be good. Looking back to Haru with the half-assed answer of, “I hope so too.” 

And, if he thought his departure was insane. What he witnessed inside these walls would shock him to his core. 

Screeching his name as soon as the carriage breached their kingdom, he couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop. Looking out his window to search the streets they rode upon, feeling the beating sun on his skin as they made their way. 

Lining as far as he could see, Shujin’s colors went well against Inaba’s. The people donning his own kingdoms purple and yellow flags, smiles to their faces. The looks of a place who never had to worry about starving… about war or poverty, was something he wished for his own home. These residents radiated such joy and positivity, it was hard to think of all the negativities or why he was even there in the first place. 

“It’s so magnificent,” he was barely able to breathe as they rounded a corner, glancing behind him to see Shiho in a dazed state. 

Nothing was dirty, nobody was scowling or unsure. It was as if the kingdom had been put in a bubble from all things awful about this world. Grins, flowers being thrown at the carriage, children jumping up and down and subsequently hollering when Ryuji waved towards them… he could see why this agreement would be so good for Shujin. 

It was practically a parade to lift his spirits. 

Even as they came to the castle steps of the most beautiful architecture he’d seen, nothing in him seemed to be sour. It seemed all too quickly that they ended up at their destination, and he wondered how weird it'd be to ask for another lap. Taking everything in as the screams grew louder, never knowing what glory like this could be as he stepped out of the carriage. Looking to Ann and Mishima on their horses, as amazed as he was looking at the crowd screaming his name. 

He was wanted here. And it truly made his heart warm,  _ but all the more guilty.  _ As to say Shujin and Inaba were different, it was obvious, and to ever imagine his own subjects yelling in glee for  _ him  _ was impossible. 

“Hello all of Inaba!” Niiijima shouted to the hundreds that were able to fit in the space the front of the castle allowed. 

“As you can probably imagine, Prince Sakamoto has had a tiring journey! I would like you to honor his time of rest, and don’t any of you fret!” She boomed, “You will be seeing him around often!” 

Leaning away as if to give Ryuji the stage, it was strange to him that he didn’t have the pit in his stomach like he did back at his own kingdom. Knowing if he were to even swear they’d probably cheer, “Thank you so much. I am grateful for such a warm welcome, and for all of you for letting me into your home!”

Smiling, he continued, “I hope to learn of your customs and ways in my next weeks here. And I love what I have witnessed so far. My best wishes for the rest of your day!” 

Their chatter at just his small speech forced that smile to grow even bigger. Feeling his heart beating through his chest, he never would have dreamt of something so fabulous. So magnificent as to be truly appreciated and wanted, hundreds of waving hands directed at him, bright sun showing their beams. 

Chants began, “Prince Sakamoto! Prince Sakamoto!” 

All too quickly the sounds faded beyond the doors.

And just as quickly, his new life began. 

Niijima grabbed his arm, whisking him away so fast his guards barely had time to register what direction they were heading. Being as gentle as possible, he wasn’t even paying attention. He was too busy looking at the lovely warm grey bricks, the highest ceilings he’d ever seen, and windows that painted a picture of a beautiful lake and the city around it. 

Every time he passed a pane of glass he caught the magnificent water sparkling.  _ Inaba had a lake within its walls?  _ And since when did they get so high up on the ride to the castle, that he could view all the homes and shops that rested on what would be  _ his  _ domain? 

“Kitagawa is a fantastic painter-“ 

_ Ah shoot she was talking.  _

_ _ Niijima never let go, tugging him along, “-experience. He can be a bit much sometimes so be cautious, the process takes about three hours. I know you’ve been sitting for a while already to day but this must-“

_ What was Akira doing right now?  _

“-finished, you’ll be escorted to your temporary room. Your shared bedroom is still being prepared and refined by our staff, the king insisted we change it for his spouse.” She waved her free hand, “Wanted it to be perfect, asked your mother what you liked-“ 

What was his mom doing? How was her day? Did the weather fair out alright after he left? Who was helping her out today, and what was her objective to do? 

_ Damn he needed to pay attention! _

“-seven. Unfortunately it will be just you, and your guards dining tonight, so you shall be eating in the smaller room. I hope your day goes swell, Prince Ryuji, I’m so sorry it’s immediately rushed. Tomorrow will be much easier, I can promise!” She grinned, patting the arm she held as they stopped in front of a large door. 

Lighter wood, to match the beautiful walls, Niijima knocked after she had finally dropped her grip. Leaving him to look back to the only people he could gripe to,  _ his guards,  _ and grimace. Catching Shiho trying to hide a snicker, pressing her fist to her mouth at his look of despair. And subsequently coughing to hide the humor when the woman turned back to them with a grin. 

The door opened slightly, and Niijima quickly shoved Ryuji forwards a bit. Sensing the nerves of his guards as they lurched a bit, watching him closely from… far away. 

Leaning so he could see, all he caught was a glimpse of dark hair. Unbelievably shiny, whoever the person hiding in the crack of the door was pale, and all the more intriguing to the prince. 

The door opened a bit more, and Ryuji was taken back, stepping away now in a small bit of fear as the lanky man showed himself. So imposing by just the first glance at him, a paintbrush in hand and no smile to be found. 

_ _ Ahhh, yes. If the muffled conversation he was too distracted by his own thoughts to pay enough attention to was roughly heard right, this was Kitawaga. The palace artist who painted most everything he could within their walls. That now including Ryuji’s own portrait, which was being done right away. 

Beckoning the prince with his finger, the painter sank back into the room. Ryuji followed obediently, trying not to be too much of an ass for making a strange face. Sort of freaked out by the whole situation, just how uncomfortable would he be during this?

“Ah-  _ no.”  _ The man stopped, pointing behind him to the three that were there to protect Ryuji. Ann, Shiho, and Mishima all furrowing their brow, “I cannot have unnecessary distractions.” 

Before there could be any issues, (which Ann loved to cause at his sake.) Ryuji turned to his guards, “I know you want me to be safe, and I will. Just stand outside okay? I don’t want to trouble anyone here on my first day.” 

Just as he predicted, Ann huffed, and Shiho nodded. Mishima doing his usual- a sort of concerned look, he guessed it was good to have such a unique set of people caring for him. Watching all those expressions get shut out by the door. 

This room was massive no matter how you thought of it. Ranging from a cluttered mess, to a neat set up, the copious amount of natural light could not be competed with. Windows only at the tops of the long walls, it set up perfectly for the spot Ryuji only assumed he would be sitting in. Beams settling perfectly on a chair, bathed in all that sunshine. 

“Is this your personal workspace?” He questioned, knowing that touching any of the hundreds of canvases, some blank, some with the whisper of a painting on them. At his feet sat various sheets splattered in all the colors you could imagine, not a single one without at least a spec. 

He was ignored. 

“If it is, it’s quite lovely. I like the space, and it does speak for an artist.” Trying once more, he took note to the only tidy area, the easel beyond the chair. Small table displaying paints, brushes, various cups of water… was somehow neat, “I’ll be quiet now, heh, uhm. Where would you like me to sit?” 

“Please do. Take a seat on the chair, and let me do the posing for you.” He seemed rather annoyed, which went straight into Ryuji’s soul and struck the chord of defiance. Fighting the urge to talk back to such a man, all he could do was practice his deep breathing.

As nice as he could, he nodded, “Will do.”

And like that. The guy went to work. 

The painter, fair skinned and delicate as if Ryuji was easily breakable, skin as malleable as gold and worth just as much, moved his position to his liking. Squinting the whole time, light from the stain glass above catching on his peculiarly dark colored hair, eyelashes distractingly long. He could see why anyone would want such a man in their castle. Let alone for his skills. 

He remembered a maid who had very long eyelashes once. The only feature he could remember of her, since he was only a child when she roamed the halls with her laundry baskets. Key memory being his father threatening to behead her once for having a man fall in love with her. He wished to marry her and take her out of the city… and his father didn’t quite like that.

_ He needed to not think about stuff like that, they did elope and run away. There was a happy ending, and he needed to be smiling for this portrait. _

“What is your name?” He asked. 

Furrowing his brow, he pressed a finger to the prince's mouth, shushing him with one loud hiss. And almost causing the defiance within Ryuji to lunge forward and rip those lashes off one by one for ever daring to  _ shush him.  _

_ _ Who the hell did he think he was!? To silence royalty like a savage! If this were his own land he’d have the man taken away immediately, what sort of customs did Inaba have for him to be treated in such a way? God forbid he abide to his status and crown for once, he refused to be treated this way. 

Eyes blown wide now, his anger bubbled in his veins as he clenched his fists, “Excuse me! Who do you think you are!? How dare you disrespect royalty!?!?” 

The painter sighed, “Be quiet, it’s difficult to concentrate on capturing the right look here with you being so obnoxious.” 

_ What the actual hell.  _

_ _ Stern look now, he wondered what would happen to the artist if he ordered his guards to take him away, “I will not stand for this! I will not be disrespected, you are an awful man!” 

All the tension pinched in the man's brow faded away in that moment, and he put his hands up as to stop Ryuji. Lashes practically touching his eyebrow with how open his eyes were, pupils drawn wide as if he found his way onto something vibrant and new.

“What the actual hell is wrong with you?” He tried for any sort of answer again, beginning to be creeped out. 

_ Was there a bug on him? What?!  _ He thought as he instinctively froze, scared now that something was wrong  _ with him _ . 

“Keep that pose. It’s simply… magnificent, true beauty in your facial features. Something that  _ deserves  _ to be on the walls of this castle!” He exclaimed as he quickly scurried behind his canvas, hands immediately moving, concentration going back to his face. 

_ God he was strange.  _

_ _ He wasn’t a prince in this guy’s presence… just falling short of even being a muse. How could anyone look at his face and call it magnificent? 

_ _ They didn’t have anyone like that back home, he was for certain. If someone shushed his mother, they would probably be thrown in jail. But this man had no shame, no care for personal safety, he treated Ryuji like he was a commoner, someone he simply picked off the street with his eyes closed. 

… and Ryuji liked that about him. 

He wouldn’t want to live any other way, but for someone to treat him like he wasn’t an expensive item, was glory. Sure, Akira did it too, but he still used honorifics, while the painter simply said, “you.” To not be held down by the “majesty,” part of being a royal. 

Thinking about him just made him depressed, and at this moment, he was sure the painter would’ve smacked him upside the head with his palette if he changed his expression. Frankly… if he did, then maybe it would knock some common sense into him.

Anyway, he sat in that position for about three and a half hours. Trying to be still, and not laugh at how serious the guy looked painting him was difficult. And for some dumb reason his nose decided to itch. 

Ending the session with a sigh, he set down his brush, promptly stood up, said, “My creativity has been stretched as far as it can go today, I shall call upon you later.” 

… and that was that. 

The rest of his day was a mix of being completely overwhelmed, and faking it the whole time. The grueling task of keeping a smile on his face as he was given a tour, his eyes wandered constantly in hopes he’d catch a glimpse of his future husband.

No paintings, no signs of him anywhere. Ryuji wondered if the asshole even lived in the castle, refusing to show him to his bedroom telling him it was, ‘under construction to fit his liking,’ which confused him far more than it needed to. 

They had no idea who Ryuji was, so shouldn’t he have input as to what his future room would look like? You know… where we was to spend the rest of his life..?

As frustrating as it was, he was glad he had his guards with him. So thankful they even agreed to attend with him in the first place, Ann wouldn’t shut up about where they’d be lodging, only two doors away from Ryuji. She gushed about the soft beds, her own bathroom, the lovely view. Mishima compared his room to hers, as Shiho rolled her eyes and smiled. They filled the space he wanted them to, and he couldn’t ever thank them enough for what they were doing. 

He’d seen the ballroom, the throne, he’d seen  _ his  _ throne. Right next to another that would have his husband sit in, watching over whatever was being addressed to them as he sat next to Ryuji… 

Niijima let him stop and see the biggest garden in the castle when he asked nicely. Noticing the doors open, he saw the lush grass and immediately got excited, halting the tour, and feeling the refreshing breeze of his new kingdom. The sun on its way down now, shadows danced beautifully across the lovely greenery. Already knowing from one look, that this would be his favorite place. 

Pointing up to a rather large balcony overlooking the garden, the head guard informed him that it was his future room. Meaning a multitude of things, starting with  _ you don’t get to stay in the room you’re going to go to tonight.  _ And ending with,  _ at least there’s a good view to distract me from everything.  _

_ _ Soon after, he had his dinner, and was escorted to his temporary room. The thick wooden door with intricate carvings on the frame, and details painted on even down to the handle, all he could do was smile, and pretend this wasn’t at all intimidating. Being alone in a castle he’d just stepped foot in that afternoon. 

“Your guards will be stationed two rooms down the hall. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ring a maid. They run night time services, and their quarters are by the library on this floor,” Niijima said, Ryuji following her gaze as Ann and the rest disappeared through the doors. Quiet when they closed, filling the dimly lit hallway with silence. 

_ Screw it,  _ “Niijima, if you don’t mind me asking… why can’t I see my fiancé? Why does it keep getting pushed back?” 

If it weren’t getting so dark out, he’d be able to see her expression better. Only taking notice of the stiffness in her body at the question, like he struck a nerve he shouldn’t have. 

Clearing her throat, she didn’t make eye contact, “Prince Ryuji, you must understand he is a very difficult person to deal with if you’re his staff. Everyone is scrambling around to meet his orders, imagine how mad I was at him for not being able to show up to your welcoming ceremony!” 

Nodding, it truly just made him more scared of who he’d be marrying, “So he likes to change things?”

“No,” she shook her head, “He’s got a plan. I can’t even tell you what this plan is, but the castle staff has been tasked with setting everything up… even if we’re ah- left out of the loop.” 

_ She sounded a bit unsure of the last part.  _

_ _ But anyway, he was tired, and didn’t want to drag the poor guard around any more. From what she said, the King had already made her exhausted, and they’d all had a long day, “Alright, thank you Niijima, I am very grateful for the tour.” 

Making out what seemed to be a smile, she bowed her head, “Of course, today you’ve shown me you’re fit for our kingdom, your highness, I wish you a good night.” 

With a curt response just echoing the end of her sentence, Ryuji could only watch as she made her way down the hallway. Walking away from him, and leaving him alone for the first time in what seemed like ages. Sighing, and trying to find something bland to look at to distract himself, he was met only with patterns chiseled even into the roof. Figuring maybe he should just get to sleep rather than stand in front of his room looking at the ceiling all night long. 

Turning on his heel, he shoved open the door. Greeted by a room not much larger than the one back home, fit with a balcony as well, it was comforting to see all his luggage sitting neatly too. His little bit of West Shujin and reminder of where he came from, was so overwhelmingly nice to see. 

Stepping in and closing the door, all the lights were already lit. Grinning at a little note he’d spotted on the table beside his bed, he quickly walked over to read. Immediately seeing it was from a maid, handwriting still so neat and lovely. 

It read,  _ Dear Prince Ryuji,  _

_ Welcome to your temporary quarters, we do hope we find you in good spirits. It is our duty to make your time here enjoyable, and comfortable. So please feel free to ring us any time, we’re happy to help, and would love to get to know the future ruler of our kingdom.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Head Maid.  _

_ _ “That’s a sweet letter,” 

_ What? _

Ryuji froze. 

Well, more like- Ryuji froze, too frightened to turn towards the voice. And tried not to scream bloody murder. 

He must’ve been so tired that he was hallucinating, hearing something so absurd! It was such a long day, and he’d missed home so much it was quite possible his mind was playing tricks-

Looking over his shoulder, he caught the familiar smirk, and suddenly, the familiar scent of fresh flowers had hit his nose. Fully turning in a flash, with eyes wider than the moon currently rising, he legitimately wasn’t going bonkers due to a lack of sleep. 

Akira. 

Akira stood in his room. In a kingdom far away from his home, Akira stood smiling like breaking into a castle was no big thing. 

Taking a deep breath, Ryuji knew he couldn’t be loud. God forbid he alert anyone but his own guards- they’d surely tackle Akira, and he’d never see the light of day again…

“What? Something on my face?” He’d asked, joke falling flat as he patted at his cheeks in an attempt to lift his spirits. 

_ Shit.  _

“This isn’t possible.” 

_ This fucking asshole.  _

“On the contrary your majesty-“

Putting his finger up, look of complete horror and seriousness playing on his gaped mouth and now pale skin, “I will scream.”

“Why on Earth would you scream!” He interjected, taken aback himself at the seemingly new person standing in front of him. The meek and all the more sassy prince had changed in the matter of one carriage ride. 

Putting two and two together wasn’t quite working well enough for Ryuji. Seeing his gardener, standing so innocently in his new bedroom. The new bedroom that his fiancée,  _ who could behead Akira on the spot if he sensed any form of infidelity…  _ could burst into at any moment. 

_ Although, who was he kidding. He hadn’t seen the man once, so it would totally be his luck to finally meet when another guy is getting all personal with your future husband.  _

_ _ “I rode here yesterday. I’m visiting a few friends.” He simply stated, like it was nothing. Like switching Kingdoms at the exact moment Ryuji was, was absolutely necessary and normal. 

Scrunching up his nose in distaste for the usual antics the gardener pulled, this whole situation hit a lot different standing in his new home. Ready to do a multitude of violent things to the man simply mulling around like he was enjoying the twitch to Ryuji’s eye. He wanted to slap him silly, and hug him all at the same time. Kick him in the shin, and beg for a peck on the cheek afterwards… 

This just made everything more complicated. 

Sighing, he wondered how angry his fiancée would be if he asked to go home not even a day into his stay at the castle, “Akira, please take this seriously. As if I wasn’t torn, and stressed enough…” 

_ _ “I’m aware. Trust me.” He leveled, watching as Ryuji turned to draw his curtains to the balcony closed.

Turning to the gardener, the pain in his expression sent something of a shock to Akiras heart, “We have to be quiet, the last thing I need right now is your head rolling on the floor if someone found you here.”

Before he could give his input on whether or not he thought that could happen, the hopelessness from their last encounter had come once again. Not sure exactly what to do as Ryuji wrapped his arms tightly around him, and smothered his face into his shoulder in the embrace. 

“You.. you really are miserable here. Hm?” Akira could only ask, patting at the spiky locks tickling his chin. 

Miserable was an understatement. Just an hour before he’d had dinner at the longest table in existence, except all the chairs were empty. A welcoming feast for him, his fiancé not showing up, nor any of the other royal staff. He had to force his own guards to sit with him and eat. Finally feeling a bit better at the small talk they managed to bring up, lifting Ryuji’s spirits by reminding him of a time where he wasn’t so upset. 

Like at home, Mishima, Shiho, and Ann took great care for him. And he’s just insanely grateful that carried over this distance,  _ that they’d follow him.  _

The sigh that forced his whole body to move would’ve been enough, but the words came anyway, “I won’t be able to see him until a public ball. How shitty is this all? I just want to go home, I miss my mom, I miss my garden…” 

How could this play out any worse? It’s like the world was completely against Ryuji in every way at this point. Contemplating seriously whether or not he should end it all right there and demand to go home. Not a care for the consequences, to stay holed up in his room for the rest of eternity away from this depressing place. 

“Sometimes you forget you’re a prince,” Akira tried to lean back, an attempt to see the face buried into his shirt, “You have the power, you have a say.” 

He could feel Ryuji’s eyebrows furrow on his shoulder, muffled still, “What do you mean? What are you suggesting?” 

Shrugging, this time he truly did get a look at his face, seeing the watery eyes… it was a sore sight to take in, “It’s a mere suggestion.”

Rolling his eyes he pushed off of the body holding him up, the prince's tendency to become impatient had reared its ugly head, “Well I don't know what it is unless you tell me. Geez, Akira.” 

“Demand to see your fiancé.” 

Ryuji furrowed his brow, “I can do that?” 

The gardener shrugged again, “It’s your right, and I’m sure it’ll be understood that you wish to see him.” 

Perking up, he suddenly gained a sense of accomplishment. Like now, being royalty was actually something to be proud of, he bit down on his lip in excitement, “You're right! I can do that! 

Turning, he quickly embraced Akira once more. Giddy, and happy. Which was such a wonderful look on his face, brightening up a room that had slowly become more dim as the sun fell. 

He wished to see more of this. More smiles and cheery expression, because it was just awful on his heart to see the prince so down. 

“Is there anything good that’s happened today? There has to be an upside to this place, hmm?” Akira asked, the warmth of the other so comforting. 

Nodding, Ryuji looked up, chin digging into the man's chest, “The landscape is so beautiful. Far better than home, I wish you were here to make it look even better with your gardening.”

Taking a moment to replay his day, a jerk in his body showed his sudden realization, a smile spreading across his face, “The painter who did my portrait today. He was amazing, like, freakin’ fantastic at what he does… and he was a good person himself.”

A twinge of something struck the gardener, not willing to dwell on the funny feeling, he laughed, “What do you mean? What’s he like?”

“He treated me normally! Well, er- less than normal. He sorta manhandled me around, but that was fine. He was good looking so I focused on that,” if you looked hard enough, you could probably find the fondness in his eyes, “I’ve never felt so nice. Plus he captured me, not the prissy public version I put out… god he’s-“

_ He touched him?  _

Clearing his throat, unknowingly, Akira had a scowl as he looked to the ceiling, “You’re getting married to the king, not the painter, remember?” 

The prince looked up, a bit astonished and confused by what was being said to him. 

“And anyway, a stranger shouldn’t be just randomly touching you like that-“ he stumbled over his words and felt his own cheeks embarrassingly grow hot, “That’s not okay in the slightest.”

_ _ Ryuji blinked.

Akira didn't look down from the ceiling. 

Akira didn’t see the malicious grin that popped onto Ryuji’s features so suddenly. Knowing exactly what this meant. 

Giggling, he leaned back and tried to draw attention, “Are you maybe… jealous?” 

The man had all but turned into a child himself as he shoved Ryuji away, “No! I’m just allowed to be concerned about you, alright?” 

_ _ Even more elated, Ryuji pried at Akira. The guy who turned down his various proposals to be together, had the audacity to become jealous this late in the game…. over a painter. This wasn’t fair by any means, but he did quite enjoy the flustered version of the man he’d come to know. 

_ _ “You so are!” He grabbed his arm and shook it aggressively, “How dare you scold me for taking simple interest in another guy when you outwardly denied all my requests to be together. This isn't cool!” 

Trying to shake him off, Akira looked anywhere but the prince. The urge to cave and meet the eyes attempting to wiggle out some sort of truth from him was strong. Knowing he’d crack and crumble when they did make contact though, kept him in line. 

“I couldn’t ever want anyone more than I’ve ever wanted you, and you should know that by now.” He dropped his hold on Akira’s arm, all the hyper action disappearing in one short moment. 

Sighing, and feeling bad for ignoring him when he was the one who started it all. The gardener turned back once more, coming face to face with Ryuji with defiance in his mind. More teasing on its way as a payback for outing him as being jealous of all things. 

Of course neither of them expected Akira to lean.

Which was bad, because kisses were supposed to have some sort of plan behind them. Kissing meant something. 

Closing his eyes and slowly unwinding from his little bout of sadness, Ryuji’s hands instinctively wrapped around Akira’s neck. And that’s when the other had known he was completely done for. 

Moving together like they were meant to be connected by the mouth forever more, the tiny bits of separation for just a small moment of air had sent the prince into a state where he didn’t even comprehend what was happening. What all of this meant. 

It was a passionate kiss, he’d give it that. But oh boy had it gone on longer than it should’ve, Akira being the one to pry himself away, breathless, and deviated to see the rather disappointed face staring right back at him. Eyebrows pinched together in worry, it read all wrong, and he was determined from that moment on to fix all of this. 

“I promise you, Prince Ryuji of West Shujin, that no matter what, everything is going to work out,” brushing his knuckles across his cheeks, he managed a warm smile, “Don't ask why, but it will. We can be together.” 

Even more confused, Ryuji could only stand trying to take in what was said to him, and all but having his heart drop to the floor at the implications, scrambling forward as Akira made his way out to the balcony, “I swear! Akira! Don’t do anything drastic! I wouldn’t ever forgive myself!” 

It was now pure blackness outside, save for the few lamps down wherever he was. Not able to fully capture his view before being interrupted like this. The light from his own room painted the man in such a magnificent orange glow. 

The wind whipped through his hair, and he grinned the grin he always had, “I won’t do anything that hasn’t already been planned.” 

Ryuji only stood stunned as Akira placed two fingers to his forehead, and pointed them to the sky as he jumped off the balcony. No audible THUD! Or any sort of noise of that nature, only could Akira make jumping like that seem so skilled and elegant. A flashback from the other day when he thought he’d be saying goodbye for good had crossed his mind. 

From a kiss to his forehead, to one planted directly on his lips. There were too many things to process, crickets chirping and everything winding down. He’d guess sleep wouldn’t be happening tonight with all his thoughts running like they were.

He was most likely screwed. So, getting rest wasn’t on his schedule tonight, replaced by overthinking… 

And a lot of overthinking at that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied it’s three parts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my first time writing Akechi lol, and forgive writing mistakes. I’ll probably find them all when I go back and read it pffft
> 
> (Thank you Liam for the snake Akechi art, it was quite wonderful.)

From when he went to sleep the night before, he knew from how comfortable the mattress was, that it would be quite difficult to wake him up. 

“Your majesty!?” 

_ This bed was so lush. _

“It’s time to get up! I don’t want to walk in on you.” 

The pillows were as if someone yanked a cloud down from the beautiful blue skies Inaba always had. And personally shaped them for him to lay his head on, and never get up again. 

“Prince Ryuji?”

Bolting straight up, he could feel dried drool on his cheek. Quickly wiping it away, and glancing around, the frantic feeling of being startled awake like this really disoriented him far more than it should’ve.

He had a habit of not listening anyway, nevermind the deep sleep he was in, so the dainty voice behind his door asking him to wake up probably had been standing out there for a while. Feeling bad, he blinked away what was left of his drowsiness, and sighed. Running a hand through his hair and thinking about everything that had happened last night. The memories practically rushing to him as soon as any smidge of coherence came back. 

Although he was momentarily distracted by the beautiful rays of sunshine filtering into his room. The fresh smell of summer flowers deep into bloom had floated in, curtains around his balcony door swaying with the most lovely breeze. Feeling good about himself for choosing to leave it open, he grinned. _ Today was going to be good. _

The mumbling out in the hall was merely background to his day dreaming. Finally standing to go get a feel of the land in the morning. Not caring how early it truly was, he stood in the doorway with warmth in his chest. The sight of distant mountains, the golden sun beating down before it even rose high enough to signal afternoon… if life was like this all the time, he was sure he’d be able to survive here. 

And, if he thought he was startled earlier when he was woken up by someone calling his name, boy was he in for something else. 

His door swung open, hitting the wall aggressively, Ryuji clutching at his chest. Feeling his eyes practically bulge from his eyes, his heart had fallen to his ass, and he was scared shitless. 

Hopefully nobody was in the yard below… because when he says he screamed… _ he screeched. _Loud, and terrified, it probably curdled the milk being prepped for breakfast two floors below. 

“HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE SOMEONE CALL FOR YOU!” 

Catching his breath, and realizing, _ oh yeah, someone’s been trying to get me up for the past fifteen minutes- _he hissed in response. Stupidity probably rolled out of his room when the door opened. 

Laughing nervously, and trying to unwind himself from the defensive stance he took, Ryuji cleared his throat, “Ah hah… Hi… Ann.” 

She shook her head, already dressed up in her guard uniform, donning the West Shujin colors, she was fuming. The guard of Inaba, Okumura stood with a slight look of bewilderment at his personal protector yelling at him. Huffing, eye twitching with all her anger. 

Just as she was about to go at it again and scold him, Mishima popped into view. Putting a hand on Ann’s mouth despite her muffled protest, “Be ready in twenty five minutes, Ryuji! Breakfast is being served soon!” 

Okumura nodded, and Mishima made a noise of disgust, recoiling his hand to reveal Ann with her tongue out. Satisfied with her action, “No more bullshit, okay?” 

“Yes of course,” he had finally caught all of his breath, “I’m sorry.” 

Narrowing her gaze, Ann began to close his door, “... you better be.” 

She shut the door. And he immediately sighed, his heart racing. Ann could be intense sometimes, and her threats were mostly never empty. 

And, so. He got dressed. 

Which, as small of an action, doing it in a place such as this made it seem so strange. Like the walls of his new home we’re watching him, even if he never undressed fully, he had the feeling that he’d feel naked just about everywhere he stepped in the castle. 

Especially when he finally left his room, and immediately bumped into a very short girl.

She had no problem looking up with a scowl, her fiery red hair practically spewing embers as her annoyance flared. Adding yet another to the long list of people who he’d been a pest to in the past 24 hours, she quickly dropped her frown. And he quickly dropped his fear of being scolded at, due to the grimace she expressed. 

Well, it was more like; she dropped her crown, jumped a bit at realizing who she was sending dirty looks to, realized she was acting up in front of royalty, _ realized she was in front of royalty going through all these emotions, _and quickly perked up, standing straight as a board. 

Her eyes screamed _ fear, _but her mouth crafted into a wide smile said otherwise.

“Prince Sakamoto, greetings,” she stepped away from him to reach out her hand, “I am the Royal planner of Inaba, wonderful to finally make your acquaintance.” 

He sighed, another person being all too formal with him, _ of course, _ he’d rather have her be rightfully pissed off at him for bumping into her, than being compliant and nice. Maybe a shorter- _ more feisty _version of Ann (judging by the look on her face when he bumped into her told.) would spice things up, but all he could do was dream, “It’s my pleasure, but ah- may I ask your name?” 

Blinking hard, she laughed nervously like forgetting that part was detrimental, “Oh- my- _ my _ mistake your majesty! I’m Sakura Futaba, and although my title says otherwise, you can count on me today to be your guide!” 

He grinned, sensing the practice in her voice just as well made as his own, “You don’t have to be nervous, I apologize for my rudeness of bumping into you! I’m a bit wonky in the morning, y’know?” 

Looking up to him for a small moment, there was something in her eyes he couldn’t quite place. But the feeling radiating off from her felt like, _ comfort, _ or the slightest bit of _ relief. _Wondering deeply if the Royal life had made her to be this way, or she was just naturally a shy and meek person. 

Rather fast, she put her gaze back to the hall, avoiding him like the plague, “Ahem- yes thank you. Let’s take you to breakfast, and then we can run through the schedule for today, hm?” 

Nodding, she didn’t necessarily let him answer before she began to walk. Her short height causing her feet to move faster than his own, he had to jog a bit to catch up with her as they made their way down the hall. 

Looking out the windows he passed, the beautiful morning sun had bathed the view of the city beyond the castle in a golden hue. Seeing the smoke rising from the chimneys on their roofs, and the movement of wagons being pulled by horses, it was crazy what you could spot from up here. A whole view of all the people he’d rule over in a short period of time, he could just stand and people watch all day. If he could just get closer to the walls that guarded the castle so he could look better into the streets... He knew he wouldn’t have any time to do it now, but… _ if _. 

Sakura flipped through a list, “After breakfast you’ll be meeting up with Akechi. He’s the Royal detective alongside Niijima’s sister. He just needs to write down all your information, heaven forbid something happen to you.” 

She snorted before even so much as uttering a joke, “I’d hardly call him a detective. He’s just basically,” she stopped, turned on her heels and did air quotes, “ The Royal pretty-boy who roams the castle and annoys people for fun.” 

Chuckling to herself for a few seconds. She quickly widened her eyes, fear so visible beneath her frames. Like what she had just said was a crime, she slapped her hands over her mouth, and her skin flushed a vibrant red color. Obviously finding her joke on the inappropriate side, Ryuji held in a long sigh, deciding that a girl that young shouldn’t have her spirit ruined by a certain image she had to paint herself. 

He had needed a bit of humor, so, his laughter that spilled from his mouth echoed down the corridor. Causing Sakura to arch a brow, hands slowly falling from their spot as she watched the prince giggle like a fool. 

Her joke wasn’t even that funny… but her face had already begun shifting into a pink blush, spreading across her features in mere seconds. The look of embarrassment could rival his own. 

“I should call for Kitagawa.” He took a deep breath to get more words out, “He’d love to paint with the,” and then put on his best impression, _ “Magnificent coloring of your face, it’s truly something so… awe inspiring, I just capture it!” _

As fast as she covered her mouth, she popped a hip out, and crossed her arms. Obviously annoyed, and irritated at being teased, she had taken his bait, “Uh, no your majesty. The last time he painted me, he told me I looked messed up. And then said my posture of my neck was like a _ vulture.” _

“He told me I was obnoxious and then said my angry face was something worth putting on these walls.” He gestured above, not even processing that they were moving again. The smell coming down the hall was a sign that the dining room was close, and so was the food he’d been dying to taste again. 

Sakura shook her head, “God, Inari sure is something.” 

The girl seemed to have a fondness for the painter, if her expression could tell him anything. Like she was remembering what it was like to be next to the painter. 

Ryuji scrunched up his face, a bit puzzled by her words, “You guys close? You call him ‘Inari’ hm?” 

Scoffing, her avoidance to the subject was evident as she hid her face away from his view, “Well he’s just- I can’t- really… describe him..? He’s an interesting person. It’s something you don’t see too often, especially working here in the castle.”

_ Boy did he know that. _

“Everyone takes things too serious,” Ryuji nodded, watching as she lifted her head, and the feeling of resonance befell her, “My guards aren’t afraid to be real with me. It’s good to have people around to keep you sane… can I count on you to be one of those?” 

They stopped in front of the dining hall, and Sakura’s expression showed something of shock. Like such a proposition was a trick, like if she accepted, she’d be committing a crime. 

But, he flashed her a smile. _ A genuine one. _One built on the foundation of trust, rather than force, he watched her tension dissolve. And his eyes shift to meet his, “Of course.” 

And. Then, well. Maybe he was scolded by Ann for being so late. 

And maybe that made him feel a little better too. Watching Sakura smile at him getting yelled at before she made her way back down the hall. 

Eating among those who understood him to his core, and put up with such bullshit. He felt at home, despite the miles that separated him from his own bed, and own kingdom. Things did feel a bit more balanced over the warm food served to him by kind-looking cooks. 

They teased Mishima for getting food on his face, which had practically just been shoved into his bowl. Even the guard Okumura had giggled alongside them as they tried to point to the exact location of the oat that was stuck to his cheek so he could wipe it off. 

Beyond the giggles, Suzui had no fear in expressing her love for the castle. Rightfully talking and all but drooling over her comfortable bed she had the pleasure of sleeping on last night. 

Ryuji was glad he wasn’t the only one who got a good rest despite the circumstances. Everyone’s thoughts surrounding the idea that the stress of moving kingdoms would cause a sleepless night, were miscalculated. And if he could, Ryuji would love to just go back to his room and lay in that bed once more. 

It felt… normal. Like he wasn’t in a land he hardly knew, marrying a man he’d never once seen. 

Normal, up until someone dressed lavishly stood in the doorway. Knocking on the wood to draw attention to him, everyone in the room looked to see the slender smile spread across his face. 

Okumura rolled her eyes, and Ryuji felt a pit in his gut. Wondering exactly why she had that sort of reaction to the guy, it was answered quite quickly, “Hello Akechi. What is it that brings you to this side of the castle?” 

_ So Sakura wasn’t the only one annoyed by the man. Fantastic. _

He shrugged, lazily moving into the room, “Just my duty, of course. I’m here for my go at speaking with Prince Sakamoto… did Niijima not inform you?” 

She sighed, “No, no. I do recall her saying you needed to write a report on him.” 

Ann shot Ryuji a glance. Suspicion written all over, before she could interject and cause the hostility she always managed to when met with someone like the detective. He took the liberty to not have any animosity between the two kingdoms right away. 

“Oh, yes.” He stood, patting down his clothing to get any residual crumbs off, “Royal Detective Akechi, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

_ Why did he look like a snake. What was it about this dude that just screamed: “I’m a serpent.” _

Despite how it should’ve been impossible, his smile grew, “If you would follow me your highness, we can take a simple stroll around the hall to gather the information needed for our files.” 

Swallowing a grimace, he gave an apologetic look to his guards. Who, sitting with their arms all crossed, and happy expressions long gone… didn’t look happy in the slightest. Which in all honesty was kind of an uplifting thing for Ryuji, to see them be so protective over him over someone _ official _in the kingdom. 

Out into the hall for yet another walk, this time, their feet fell with a different mood. Unnecessary tension as they made their way around a corner, and the familiarity of the dining room all but disappeared. Walking straight into a path he’d never taken before. 

Sure, he did this yesterday. But he was accompanied by his protectors… and even if he wasn’t? Akechi didn’t seem like the type of person anyone would want to be alone with. 

But maybe he was wrong, “So, what is it you would like to know, Detective Akechi?” 

He tested the waters as they made yet another turn down a corridor he’d never seen. Not even bothering to look out the windows to find what view might be blessing them this time, he kept his eyes straight. 

“You seem tense, Prince Sakamoto,” he commented lightly, “I won’t bite. I promise.” 

Forcing a smile, he tried to pick up a better vibe to their meeting, “I’m aware! I’m just a tad nervous, meeting so many new important people at once can be overwhelming.” 

They stopped. And suddenly Ryuji processed the fact that he hadn’t been paying attention, and had no idea where the hell he actually was. Looking around the spacious room before settling on the man standing so elegantly-it-was-scary in front of him. 

It’s not like the guy would murder him. And even if he did, everyone knew who had taken him. So, he used that to his advantage, and tried to shake the feeling he was having. 

“I’m going to cut the crap right here, if you don’t mind, _ your highness.” _He leaned forward, invading the prince's space, eyes digging into the skin on his face, and pulling at his pores with every breath that hit him. 

Okay, so maybe he was wrong about the ‘murder,’ thing. 

Laughing nervously, he moved back, “What do you mean?” 

Again, Akechi had stepped closer, and Ryuji could feel his heart beat out of his chest, veins pumping fear all through his body, “I know about your little flower boy.” 

_ Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit- _

He immediately paled, and felt like crying. Crying out of terror, rather than sadness, he told himself to never shed tears in front of the enemy. Because it showed weakness. _ But hell this guy was scary. _

How did he know? _ How did anyone not know? _Akira had literally snuck into his bedroom last night. Anyone could have witnessed that crime. 

Ryuji would be tried for treason. This whole deal between kingdoms would be over, and with the Inaba army, West Shujin never stood a chance. Akira would be executed for sure, hung, or beheaded at the viewing pleasure of thousands. He’d failed his mother. He’d failed his kingdom over his own selfish desires. 

Every worst fear of his was becoming true in the matter of minutes.

“No-“ he couldn’t hardly breath, and somehow in falling apart, he was cornered, “I didn’t- you-“ 

Akechi clicked his tongue, and ran a finger along Ryuji’s jaw before lifting his head up, “Kurusu Akira, hm? Royal gardener from West Shujin having an affair with the prince himself!? The one who’s to wed in just a few weeks time?” 

If anyone deserved punishment. It was him for betraying a contract, and abusing the trust of the two kingdoms for his stupid _ stupid _lust for a man that tended to rose bushes. 

Panic was setting in. 

“What a shame. We really need a prince like you to round out our king. I wonder what will happen to your lover?” He pushed away from Ryuji, and began pacing the vacant room they were in _ slithering like a god-damned snake _ , “Thrown in the dungeons to rot? Tortured? _ Hands cut off for stealing?” _

_ Where the fuck in the castle were they anyway? _

It was a circular room. Like one in the towers at his own kingdom that stood taller than the rest of the castle, the ones that were visible for miles. The only two exits being a large wooden door, and the hall from which he came… _ which was currently being blocked by the detective. _

Akechi laughed to himself, “However. Decipher my last words, and you’ll find fault. _ I do not support Inaba's king.” _

Ryuji sucked in a shaky breath before speaking once more, “What.. do you mean by that?” 

Scoffing, he sort of… fell into a state of annoyance, rather than the overwhelming intimidating aura he had just been giving off. It now seemed a tad more mischievous. 

“He’s arrogant. He’s easily manipulated by his council. _ I would know, I’m on it. _” He smiled to himself before pointing it at the prince, “You have the power to change him. Get what you want.” 

Before he could ask, Akechi interjected with the answer he was looking for, “You haven’t seen the man you’re going to marry. Not once. And you have every right to march in there, and see him for yourself. Make a few demands in the process.” 

He furrowed a brow, “You’re telling me to go against the King?” 

The detective pointed at him, “Your mother is providing valuable resources he can’t afford to lose. And like I said, he needs to be knocked down a few pegs. He’s obnoxious in trying to be so.. cunning.” 

_ He wasn’t wrong. _

Well. 

No. He wasn’t wrong in the slightest. 

Ryuji had every right to storm in there and demand what he deserves. Standing silent in compliance the whole journey to this kingdom, if he was going to be a leader, he had to learn to take charge. 

“Show me to his throne room.” He looked the man straight in his eyes, and was met with a grin that stretched a mile wide. 

On the way back, he grabbed Suzui for his own good, and… well. So he felt better about himself, giving no explanation as he drug her along, away from the other two who stood confused and left out of the equation. 

Glad that she just obediently followed without question, the march to the throne room was as quiet as could be. The sounds of their footsteps filling whatever void that could be filled by speaking. He watched the detectives coattails fly behind him as he walked, and planned out his confrontation with the king. 

The walk seemed longer than it probably actually was. Blinded by the mission he was on, he’d barely processed anything other than the goal of walking up to that throne and showing his fiancée who was boss. _ The Royal shit-stirer guiding him the whole way. _

They’d stopped abruptly in front of the largest of the doors he’d seen in the castle. Patterns and various symbols carved into the frame by careful hands, brilliant candles lined the walls, and buff-looking men in suits of armor stood guard at the door. A far cry from the girl that protected him, who currently stood beside him and was looking up at the molding on the ceiling.

“Detective Akechi,” he greeted the two standing so still, “I have business with the King.” 

Pointing to Ryuji, only the one on the left had spoken, “Our majesty has requested to not have Prince Sakamoto enter the throne room for the time being.” 

_ And boy did that piss him off. _

Maybe Akira was right. Maybe he only was royalty when it was most convenient, because right now he was about to lay his privilege on thick. 

He wanted to crack his knuckles for dramatic effect, but chose not to break his cool demeanor. Walking straight up to the men. 

“As your future ruler I can have you fired on the spot at my will. I demand to speak to _ my fiancée, _ and I will have no hesitation to tell him about the two guards outside his door who had the audacity to tell a noble man such as Akechi, and to tell the prince, _ that he couldn’t do a simple task.” _

“But your highness-“ 

Ryuji put a hand up, “If anyone is to be punished for my actions, it will be me. So kindly part from the door, and let me through… or. Suffer the consequences.” 

_ He felt so uncool. But he sure hoped he looked tough from other people’s view. _

Ending it with a smile was all he needed. 

The doors opened for him, and he gratefully walked through with his head held high like he’d just won the first ever battle of his life. 

If he wasn’t about to tear his future husband a new one, he’d be hopping around gloating. But, celebrating the victory of speaking for himself had to take a backseat to the fury he had inside. 

“EXCUSE ME, KING OF INABA!” He shouted down the long and narrow hall extending towards the thrones. The red carpet leading the way to his final destination, plush and thick beneath his feet with each contact they made. 

A bit of a ways back, Suzui had stopped, and called out to Ryuji. Of course though, he wasn’t good at listening, and didn’t hear the call from his guard. Too occupied with screaming, he was quite literally to blind to see what was in front of him. Too caught up in himself to actually become concerned with why she had left his side.

Shaking out his jitters, he stood at the foot of the chair, and took a deep breath. His impromptu speech created on the way there ready to fly out of his mouth like a bullet. He finally opened his eyes. 

And then, finally realized that Suzui was behind him. 

And he discovered why she was behind him not too long afterwards, shock written on her face. Looking straight past him, and directing her stare to whatever lingered beyond his shoulder. 

Suzui had never worn this expression before.

Also, to add to the list. 

He realized that Akechi truly was a Royal shit-stirer. Only getting him so jazzed up for his own entertainment, propelling him to his doom so he could smile and watch as Ryuji stood completely numb. 

Akechi knew everything. _ Which of course he did, he was the detective. _

In all of that, he managed to cause a tsunami of emotions to ripple through him. Rage, sadness, guilt, RAGE. 

_ What the actual hell was going on with this kingdom? And why the hell did his mother ever agree to come to such a fucked up place? _

The person in front of him sighed, and Ryuji refused to turn around just yet, “Goro, I’m going to kill you.” 

When he did finally spin on his heels, he looked up to the throne. Watching as the king placed a hand to his forehead to show the annoyance, had caused Ryuji to practically shake in anger. 

_ Treating such a situation lightly. _

Of course he’d know that voice from anywhere. Sure. He was dumb enough to not catch on to all the cues and hints over the last few months, _ but that tone. _

He closed his eyes and reopened them just to validate what was occurring in front of him… and it pissed him off even more. 

Kurusu Akira, who sat on the throne all dressed up, had tricked the prince beyond any comprehension. 

He wasn’t the gardener. _ He was the fucking king of _Inaba, the ruler who had conquered many lands, and who was ready to snatch the prince of West Shujin away from his home so cold-heartedly. 

Kurusu Akira had been posing as the one who trimmed the bushes outside Ryuji’s room. The one who made him swoon, who gave him roses and winked at him, who listened to his problems and rants like they were nothing. Posing as the love interest to him, and feeding into the process of falling in a forbidden romance. 

Kurus Akira was the King Ryuji had dreaded meeting and marrying this whole time. 

No. 

_ No no no, _no. 

“No.” 

The king arched a brow, and before he could so much as sense what Ryuji was going to do. Instincts told him how this situation would play out when the prince stepped back, shaking his head profusely. Glancing behind him to see the last sliver of Suzui as she disappeared back into the hall.

“I’m going crazy.” 

Shaking his head now too, Akira tried his best to calm the other. Knowing this plan would end with something along the lines of this, he had prepared himself for the absolute horror that filled Ryuji's face, “You’re perfectly sane, _ your majesty.” _

Gaping his mouth open, expression relaying just how scorned he had felt, “You…”

A smile spread across that beautiful face, sun filtering through the large windows of the throne room, some panels of stained glass never bothering to touch the man. Orange glow giving that hair Ryuji only dreamed about raking through, magnificent undertones. Akira, in the flesh. In a crown of all things. 

Akira, _ his fiancée. _

Really he didn’t know what to feel in that moment. Frozen in the initial shock, it's like the second reaction was thawing through the chill. Slowly coming through that ice to reveal what he truly was thinking in that moment.

Rage started to bubble through his skin, heat spreading across his face at all the agony he caused himself over these past months. 

Coming to terms with sacrifice, giving up a world he knew, a man he loved… just to be slapped in the face like this!? 

“Your mother and I met as your kingdom's famine had started, Ryuji. When she suggested you, and I saw you-“

“No.” 

Stopping, he looked to the prince, fists clenched at his side, anger forcing his brow down, “No?”

_ “No.” _He returned again. Confidant in his words, with no hesitation, he stood his ground. 

Akira blinked, “No… to what exactly?” 

“This whole situation.” 

“Ryuji-

“Is ‘effed.” 

“Let me explain-“

Shaking his head, scowl showing just how furious he was, the prince slowly started inching away, “No.” 

“Where are you-“

_ “No freakin’ way, man!” _

His voice echoed through the room, hitting the ceiling, bouncing around, until it settled upon Akira’s ears. Arms falling flat at his side after all the reaching out they’d been doing. Awkwardness filling the space that occupied them. 

Certainly, the prince could’ve taken this situation better… but it was evident their calculations were far from perfect. 

A moment of silence fell between the copious oppositions, and he tried again, “Lets go about this in a calm manner.” 

Offended now, look of pure skepticism painted on his face, the distance grew, _ “Calm? _ You’re joking! How in the _ hell _could I be calm about this situation you PRICK!” 

Before all hell broke loose within the castle, Akira tried to reach out once more. Falling short as the fiery boy he would give the world to, stormed out of the doors. Stomping, anger evident at his tense shoulders, his huffs of breaths filled with anger had bounced around the room. 

Arm still out, Akira couldn’t do much but stand still. Guards around standing with as much composure through their confusion on what to do, the plan had gone far more rough than any side of the kingdom could’ve predicted. Looking around to see that Goro had already vacated the area after witnessing the downfall of months of planning. 

Ryuji’s guard, the rather calm one of the trio, dipped into the room with a frown. Ignoring the frazzled look on the King's face as she sighed. 

“Do we go-“

Shaking her head, the guard looked over her shoulder, finally over her initial shock, most likely watching him storm down the hallway in his rage, “I think he’d like to hear something from you, rather than a guard, your majesty.” 

Nodding with a grimace, he signaled the other guards to stay put. Patting down his clothing and adjusting his crown as he mentally prepared himself for a fight he didn’t know he was going into. 

He’d slain hundreds by now, fought in real wars. Watched people perish around him for the sake of something that was all up to him. Held a few soldiers as they took their last breaths, or cried in pain as they had their wounds sewn shut in some medical tent nestled safely away from the carnage… 

So why did this confrontation make him more nervous like any of the battles he’d fought before? This wasn’t the same circumstances… not nearly. _ Again to beg the question, why was his stomach churning like he was riding a steed head first into a fight? _

_ Should he have waited? _

Feet echoing down the corridor, it wasn’t difficult to know where the prince was heading. 

_ Should he have let Ryuji cool down before running after him? Or was this the right move? _

It was warm, naturally the heavy garden doors would be open. Letting in that lovely breeze that he often sought out in such stressful times… right about now though… It seemed suffocating. Like the nice outside air was wrapping around his lungs and squeezing tight. 

_ Would he forgive him? Why did it have to end up like this? _

A maid passing by nodded towards him with a gentle smile. And despite all the positivity that radiated from her grin, as he finally planted his feet in the garden grass… nothing could ease his worries. 

All those questions he asked himself on the speed-walk from the throne room, could only be answered by the guy currently ripping at a bush of peonies. Cringing at his carelessness, he couldn’t deny that it hurt to see him like that. To know their connection of flowers was tarnished in one go at it. 

He knew it was on purpose that he chose to take his anger out on the flowers, rather than anything else around him. Associating Akira to them by even the faintest smell, how could it not sting? 

They flew behind him, pinks and reds. Petals landing on the ground without any thought to it, destruction of the beauty he’d created himself being ruined right in front of him… _ and it was his fault. _

Breathing steadily. He closed his eyes. Trying to absorb the brightness of the world around him rather than the darkness emitting from the prince a bit in front of him. 

When he opened them, he was already on his way over. 

And when he realized what he was doing, it was already too late for his mouth, “Ryuji, please.”

Suddenly the aggressive flower destruction stopped. Movements halted as if his words were a command, the king swore his heart stopped in his chest. 

A bunch of petals escaped from his hands, fluttering to the ground to join the rest of their fallen fellows. His fist unclenching and letting them go, what had hurt the most out of all the actions in the past few minutes, was the back currently facing him. Avoiding eye contact, and so upset to not even look in his direction…

“You were _ oh- _so serious, Akira!” He shouted, thinness of the air between them making the battleground of finely trimmed grass and extravagant flowers something of a nuisance. Not matching the mood one bit had made him even more frazzled, Ryuji's ears were red, and his face matched it when he turned to confront the man, stepping closer in a few stomps of his feet, “I put aside everything!”

Clenching his fists tightly once more, his chest tightened, “I thought you were some sort of thief! All secretive, never telling me more. _ I ignored that. _And! Turns out, the only thing you’ve stolen, was my sanity! I would’ve rather had you be a criminal than…”

He stopped. Fighting back the tears, _ or whatever was going to come out, _that he was told to never shed as a prince, showing his weakness to his character, and kingdom. He was told by himself to never cry in front of his enemy.. So what was Akira? Getting so worked up over this, was far more stressful than any other royal duties he’d ever had to suffer through. Thoughts of him stupidly risking his own people for the sake of some gardener, had all seemed so idiotic now. 

Looking at the finely made robes on his shoulders, and the crown atop his beautiful hair, Ryuji almost gagged. Taking in the rich gold encrusted into the fabric, and the embroidered crest of Inaba, his anger took a turn for the hopeless, “I would’ve rather had you be a criminal, than a king.” 

“Let me explain,” Akira had finally been able to place himself in the rant. Cautious, of course, but all the more sincere as he placed his hand over his heart. Trying not to let that previous comment sting too bad in doing so. 

“I came to your kingdom undercover by request from your mother. She wanted me to see the hardships-“ 

Scowling, Ryuji could only think of all the time he was smitten with the man. Leaning over that balcony and sending down flirty remarks, knowing his bashful ways were directly going against castle rules. _ The whole time, that man he blushed about, knew he was going to marry Ryuji. _

When it was announced that the king of Inaba was proposing a marriage to the only son of the queen of West Shujin, it almost seemed more thrilling to indulge on his crush. Trying his hardest to tone it down a bit, and to not embarrass himself, with the weight of accepting such a proposition heavy on his mind.

The heavy guilt that began to stack on his shoulders as time went on...

“After knowing what I had to do to benefit both our lands, your mother had started to speak of you.” He smiled, trying to catch the gaze of the other, “And when you walked passed… I knew I was in love… and somehow so did your mother…” 

_ Well. _Even if he was an awful person for lying and doing nothing but deceiving him for the past few months, he did have a point about the queen. 

….

Despite himself, he nodded, “She does have a way of reading people, huh? It’s like a weird super power.” 

Eager now, receiving a reply to _ anything _ he was saying a blessing enough, let alone as slightly positive as the one he’d just gotten, he pressed forward, “But she knew you wouldn’t fall for me as easily. And we set up a plan to see if you were willing to accept me.”

Flushing pink at the memory, there was no way in hell he wanted that jackass to continue speaking. Following along in the storyline, he knew exactly what was going to be said next. 

“You saw me tending to the yellow roses. Hopped straight over your balcony and came over to me-“

“Akira, oh god don’t,” he scrunched up his nose and hunched away from the faded scene being spoken about. 

Continuing, and slowly inching to the prince, he couldn’t help but grin, “You told me I was handsome, and then immediately slapped a hand over your mouth.” 

Ryuji was about to burst. Every emotion felt in just the last hour, starting to bubble to the surface of the metaphorical soup. About to spill, his liquified mind was keeping the lid on, _ barely. _

Not to be swooned, he ducked away. Hand over his mouth unconsciously, he quickly yanked back feeding into his past self, dropping his hand and settling both of his arms at his sides in his attempt to look away. It was a specialty of Akira’s to coax out the brighter side of things even when it was something as deep as what they were in right now. _ But, _he refused to be swayed. Ignoring the wave of heat he could feel radiating off his face, all he had to do was make himself pissed off at Akira again. 

Thinking about being made out for a fool usually did it, thoughts and speculations going above his head… had his guards known? Akira had played him like a fiddle, tuning him to his liking before stealing him away like a monster… did he mean to break those strings in the process? Or was it simply collateral in the name of love_ ? _

“Your mother agreed when you came back to do a report on me.” His voice sent daggers into the back facing him, not daring to turn around, Ryuji took the blow. Wincing as if they were real, “She said you were all frazzled, and flustered. Asking who I was, why I was there… the marriage proposal came soon after our talk.” 

Trying not to sound too snappy despite being absolutely infuriated, the prince closed his eyes and stepped away from the hostility he’d been building up, “You don’t usually speak this much. It’s out of character… and weird.” 

_ Really freaking weird. _

Why was he so used to pulling away from these confrontations? Why couldn’t he power through it, and pretend he was in a battle himself?

Daring to test his own limits, he finally let the tension in his shoulders go. Straightening his posture, and putting on the show he’d done a million times before his kingdom… he couldn’t let this get to him. He had to stand his ground. 

Really hoping to see a shocked face as he turned back around, stiff as a board, expression lacking any insight to his true intent, he let it go, “How do I even know this Akira is the same?”

Nothing but the sound of trees singing the song of the summer wind had filled the air. They stood in silence for a moment, Ryuji taking notice to the analysis he was getting with those grey eyes somehow beautifully highlighted (which didn’t make sense. Their tone was far too dark to do that.) weeds could’ve started to grow between them, and neither would take notice. 

“I love you, Ryuji.” 

Weeds and thorns and- 

_ What? _

God how he wished to color match the red hue that filled his face then. The realization hitting him just as the other had smiled, “Excuse me!?” 

“I love you.” He stuck his words firmly, not moving an inch, watching the prince step back in surprise, “Ryuji.”

Shaking his head, everything started to crumble. His tough exterior threatening to expose the facade… _ of course Akira would see right through him. _Of course he could tell Ryuji was barely holding it in, bursting at the seams. 

“Stop-“ he couldn’t get the right words, “stop doing that! It’s not fair!”

“I love you, _ your majesty.” _

Gasping, he grabbed at his chest in complete offense, knowing just what was being done to him, “You jackass!” 

Their back and forth began, the steps taken, Akira now moving along, following Ryuji like a child, “I loveeee you, _ Ryuji.~” _

Shouting, surely they weren’t the only ones witnessing this moment. Someone had to be seeing them play the interesting game of impromptu tag around the yard. And whoever it may be, would have to have known that the two were getting along quite nicely. Teasing, running, smiles on both their faces, their young age shone through in their actions. 

Like the kids they were, or should have been, they weren’t focused on anything but the two of them. Thrown into the mess of royalty, titles, and duties, of course they could let their age seep through a bit. 

Neither looked like royalty. Ryuji with his hands over his ears, Akira with them behind his back, trying to act all sweet and innocent, accompanied by the incessant banter. 

Dashing away with a, “Screw you!” He was only followed, letting out a groan of despair as he rounded a rose bush. Hearing the slow footsteps behind him as he did so. 

“Stop running!” Was returned. Something new, yet- followed by the old, “I love you!” 

Laughing, and running to Akiras distaste, _ did not stop _, Ryuji weaved through hedges taller than the both of them, disappearing through the leaves and being spotted right away by his hair, “Leave me alone!.. you dork!” 

_ Was this a maze? Because surely by now as they’d taken so many spontaneous turns, they were both entirely lost. _

Or… not. As they met in the middle. Packed in by rows and rows of leaves, heaving and resting on their knees. Running in royal attire was never something fun to do, and now the both of them had just done it willingly. 

“This-“ Akira breathed hard between his words, the prince knowing there was no escape at this point, “This _ dork, _is madly in love with Prince Sakamoto Ryuji, of West Shujin.” 

“And- and,” 

Laughing lightly, Ryuji didn’t care about his clothing as he plopped down into the grass. Disappointed in himself for not having the stamina he used to, his chest hurt from a multitude of things. How could such a noble man be so cheesy and childish? 

“King Kurusu Akira,” he too took a seat, closer to the other, “_ the dork _of Inaba, would like to know, if you would still accept his proposal.” 

Scrunching up his nose, through this whole ordeal, he would’ve never expected a firsthand experience. Rather than being told by his mother, he could see the hope in the man’s eyes while he asked him the question, Ryuji so used to his quiet nature. 

Quiet… like the time he chased Ryuji around the yard with a flower known to make people sneeze. Laughter louder than his voice ever was, the fluttering feeling that made his stomach feel light, had caused him to rethink a few things about his life. Taking note to his flushed cheeks whenever the gardener spoke… 

Children at heart, they’d run around. Deja vu suddenly hitting the prince as the past mimicked the present, and how they found themselves where they were. In a hedge maze, after an impromptu game of tag took them too far 

The one in front of him, although a king, dressed beautifully with a crown and all… hadn’t changed just because his status had. He was still teasing, poking fun and flirting like always. Never failing to make Ryuji laugh, even to this point in time when all he _ wanted _to feel was anger. 

Sidetracked by his tendency to think too hard about most everything, he’d forgotten the man sitting in front of him waiting for his answer. Coming to a quick conclusion of his never fading adoration, and coping with all of the hardships he’d had over the past months all in one moment. (Let’s face it, he’d think about it all over and over in his head later on.) 

With a smile, gracious, not practiced, and all the more real for Akira with his hopefulness, Ryuji nodded, “Of course.” 

Before he knew it, he was laying in the grass. Akira on top of him, lunging before he could even finish his reply. Tackling him with a squeal that no grown man would have made. 

It truly was weird to see him like this. Carefree, lively and talkative. So out of character from the reserved guy who showed up in his garden with a pair of hedge trimmers on hand. 

It was perfect at this point. Looking straight into the eyes he’d always longed for, ones he’d stay up late thinking about, mulling over how to deal with everything going on. Grey, dark, therapy in the form of some color in a man’s eye had all boiled down to where he was right then. Blushing as Akira leaned in. 

He couldn’t help the little grin he’d put on when the other-worldly lips fell upon his own. Not knowing anything about kissing in the first place, Ryuji could only hope that this was a good frat as any could be. Surrounded by flowers that seemed far too plump for the season, warm sun above touching their skin to mimic the heat between their mouths. 

They’d only pulled away for just one short second. A small breath between them, a start to a giggle cut short as they went back to it. Ryuji reaching up blindly as he wove his fingers into that silky black hair he’d always longed to touch. Lips moving against his own, not daring to go any further as to open his mouth. Fearful for what might be a death wish. 

If they went into full on territory, he was scared they’d both be consumed by the grass. Idle in each other’s presence that time could go by so fast, and transition them over into fertilizer… and honestly? If the softness of the king pressed firmly to his lips could go on for eternity, he wouldn’t necessarily mind all that much. 

“YOUR MAJESTYS!” They both stopped abruptly, shout echoing, eyes widening and mouths halting dead in their tracks, still stuck to each other like glue. 

Niijima’s uniform could be seen through a hedge, and the two quickly scrambled away from each other as she spoke again, “This is no time to be playing hide and go seek! We must go to the portrait viewing-“

The flash of her armor was one of the last things they’d both seen before her screech echoed through the kingdom. 

To be fair, the two Kings sat in the grass, stains all over their most likely _ expensive clothing _. Hair messy, sweaty from running around. The representation and rulers of the whole village beyond the walls were currently playing like children, and Niijima was rightful to have the look of anger rage in her eyes. 

“I see you’ve finally met.” She gritted. False smile so much scarier than anything Ryuji had ever faced in his life. 

“Makoto we were just-“ 

She put her hand up, stopping Akira in his tracks, “Were just what? Completely destroying your beautifully crafted clothing? Forcing your staff to scramble around looking for you frantically? Or, is it that you’re both acting entirely inappropriate for your status. Which is it?” 

Grimacing, Ryuji stood, “Niijima, I apologize. I was distraught by the whole situation and ran away from him.” 

_ He swore her eye twitched when she looked at him, “ _I don’t care. If you two aren’t ready within a half an hour you’ll be sleeping in the dungeons with the spiders tonight.” 

Before she disappeared through the bushes again, she took another good look at the state they were in, and sighed heavily. Seeing the green stains on such lovely garments, it was easy to ignore the big picture. _ The giant picture, _ that they were with each other, sitting, _ together _in the grass. 

They’d deal with it later. 

Most likely, Suzui had gone and told Mishima and Ann the truth about the king. And Ann was probably being thwarted from leaving and going to punch Akira for all the trouble he caused. Because even if it didn’t show, she still valued and protected Ryuji as if he were her brother, _ and nobody hurt her brother. _

Akira sighed, “I am sorry, Ryuji. This wasn’t the best way to go about things.” 

It really wasn’t… like. At all. 

But… he picked at the grass beneath him, bringing his knees to his chest, “I’m still pissed at you. It was a shitty way to go about things. But, I can say, I am deeply in love with you already. So, you accomplished one thing.”

The king smiled, and Ryuji felt a bit embarrassed sitting there like that. Forced under a gaze that never left him, it was never easy to admit you love someone, when they’re a gardener tending to some flowers. So, doing it to a legend who won wars, and led a successful kingdom, gave him more of a blush than before. 

“Can we agree on one thing though?” Ryuji turned his head, catching the eyes glued to him. 

Scrunching up his nose, Akira laughed, “What is it?” 

Feeling the anger from earlier fizzle out, he grimaced, “Akechi is the worst.” 

“Oh my lord- that.” The guy rolled his eyes, and shook his head in disappointment, “I don’t know why I didn’t think he’d do something like that. He’s an insanely annoying man.” 

Nodding along and letting out a laugh too, he felt more comfortable now, like he was genuinely at home, “He got me going. I was about ready to punch you in the face on the walk to the throne room. Like he’s a snake!! He’s good at stirring the pot. Huh?” 

Akira and him shared a fit of laughter, and Ryuji began to feel settled into his skin once more. Both walking back inside to change, hand in hand, both blushes unseen as their eyes set forward. 

It wasn’t long after that they made their public debut under the advice of Niijima. 

For once, he could breathe easily. Feet no longer wobbly, heart no longer heavy and anxious. The sunny skies blinded him as he stepped foot out the door, and he could’ve been fearful, facing a crowd like this… 

‘Could’ve,’ was key. 

He met his guards smiles, pointed towards him with all the pride in the world, the most elated he’d probably ever seen them all together. Glancing over and meeting eyes with the castle staff, Niijima, Okumura, Kitagawa, Sakura, and evening Akechi all dolled up and controlled compared to his own staff. 

He wasn’t fearful. 

He couldn’t be fearful, fingers intertwined with the man who smelled of roses, who’s wispy hair fluttered in the wind. Kurusu Akira, his husband, and the love of his life standing side by side with him. Gleam so bright it rivaled the sun itself. 

The warmth that filled him was unmatched. And the crowd seeing their King together with his future husband, and future ruler, was the loudest sound he’d ever heard. Sun now beating down on them dressed to impress in thick fabrics, _ they would’ve been warm anyway if they were stark naked. _Just the touch could make either go hot. 

Looking to Akira, the glint in his eyes told a story nobody but the two of them could process. One of absolute and unparalleled infatuation, and undying love. All directed at Ryuji, and returned just the same as he shot a smile right back at him. 

Leaning over, they shared a kiss, one gentle, one you could feel was two separate grins coming together. A rumble of applause and cheer filled their ears, and if bliss couldn’t be described with words, it most likely could just be a photo of this moment. 

Because when their hands rose up together, reaching for the sky while holding another. _ Bliss, _didn’t even begin the long list of heavenly adjectives you could use to describe the feeling. 

The crowd cheered, and their court standing besides them all began to clap. 

Over everything, the hardships, the pain and shitty feelings… they’d made it through, and were ready to be joined as one. 

Lies, status, tricks, and travel. They’d finally stood together. 

If love was elastic, then Ryuji was quite sure, people were born to test its reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM FINALLY FINISHED WITH PEGORYU WEEK 2019 LMAO I didn’t expect this to be that long omg 
> 
> Next is Pegoryu week 2020 whoops. 
> 
> Also next- more smut, and more angst heheh. Thank you all for sticking around

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just hope this stays at a two chapters  
(⌒_⌒;)


End file.
